Close Your Eyes
by stealth gato
Summary: When Naruto fell in love with Sasuke, he never expected things to be like this... YAOI, LEMON, VIOLENCE, LANGUAGE. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

New story time! hope you're excited! I think i started this story a year ago... yeah. i'm hoping by posting it here it'll motivate me to finish it.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto  
>WARNING: Yaoi, violence, language, lemons, etc.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighed as he limped over to his car. The flames from the engine exploding had died and the body was just sizzling. He saw a scrap of the red fabric from his tie melted into the leather of the back seat, the black jacket completely unseen in the charred remains of his Porsche. With another sigh he popped the trunk open and smirked at the fire-proof lining. At least he could change out of the bloody shirt before he had to go home. In a quick movement he was out of his old shirt and pulling on a new one. He pulled his cell out of his pocket and hit the speed dial before holding the phone between his shoulder and ear as he buttoned up his shirt.<p>

"Little brother." Itachi's smooth voice came through the speaker as he answered.

"Hey, my car blew up, I need a ride." He said calmly as he pulled out a mirror to make sure he didn't have any blood on his face.

"There were problems?" Itachi's voice was cold.

"Yeah, he knew I was coming and ambushed me. It took me a few minutes longer than I would have liked, but I handled it." He explained. The older Uchiha sighed.

"And you?" He asked mildly concerned.

"Black eye. Figured saying you hit me would be believable." The younger smirked. The older laughed softly.

"I'll be there in five minutes." He said and hung up. Sasuke gathered everything out of the trunk of his car and walked away from the warehouse knowing someone would be coming soon to make his car and the mess inside disappear. Itachi's sleek black SUV pulled up next to him as he stood in the McDonald's parking lot.

"Need a lift?" Deidara smirked as he leaned out the passenger window. He glared at the blonde as he opened the back door and climbed in. "Heard you got into some trouble."

"Nothing you need to concern yourself about. As I told Itachi earlier, I handled it." He sighed as he leaned back, the black leather seats squeaking under his weight.

"The shiner is pretty bad." Itachi commented, looking his brother over in the rear-view mirror. Sasuke just nodded and let his head fall back, watching the sky scrapers pass by through the sunroof. He recognized the Uchiha office building as they passed it, Itachi turning right at the corner to go to the Uchiha house.

"Hey, can you turn around and just take me home?" Sasuke asked.

"What about a car?" The older raven asked.

"Can you take me to get one tomorrow?" He heard his brother sigh and noticed they had turned around. A small twitch of a relieved smile came to his lips. It was another five minutes before the car stopped.

"We're here." Itachi announced.

"Thanks, Itachi." Sasuke nodded as he got out.

"You need a ride tomorrow?" Itachi called out his window.

"No, I can walk." Sasuke waved as the doorman opened the door for him.

"Welcome back, Mr. Uchiha." The doorman greeted.

"Thanks, Izumo. Has Naruto gotten back yet?" He asked.

"Not yet, sir. Should I stall him?" Izumo asked.

"Only if he gets back in the next ten minutes." Sasuke nodded before swiping his key card and typing in his password for the penthouse apartment. The elevator door opened and he waved at Izumo as he entered, the brunette saluting in return. He tapped his foot impatiently as the elevator slowly moved up to the top floor of the thirty story building. Naruto had changed the elevator music again to some obnoxious instrumental rendition of old pop songs. He'd have to get Izumo to change it back to his classical music. The doors opened and he stepped into the apartment he and Naruto shared. He quickly ran to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He got undressed, noticing the dried blood he had on his arms and chest, and the cut he had on his thigh. "Damn." He sighed, the cut was too big to explain away if Naruto saw it. Meaning he couldn't play with his little blonde tonight. He showered quickly, bandaged his leg and pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a tank. He picked up the phone to the front desk and hit the 'call' button, it rang a few times before Izumo answered.

"Front desk." He answered.

"Izumo, it's Sasuke. Naruto can come up now." He said. He heard the brunette smile.

"Perfect timing, his car just pulled into the garage. How shall I explain your missing car and the black eye?"

"Tell him Itachi and I had a meeting and Itachi dropped me off on the way home."

"Very well sir." Izumo hung up. Sasuke went into the kitchen to figure out what to make for dinner. He was digging through the fridge when the elevator doors opened.

"Honey, I'm home." Naruto called loudly. Sasuke scoffed as he continued looking for something to eat. "Sas?" Naruto called slightly worried when there was no response.

"In the kitchen." Sasuke called.

"Anything good?" Naruto asked, walking his fingers up Sasuke's spine causing the raven to shiver in delight.

"How about pasta and that alfredo sauce with the mushrooms and tomatoes?" Sasuke asked, straightening up. Naruto gasped and whipped Sasuke around to face him.

"What happened?" He asked looking at the black eye nervously.

"I pissed Itachi off. Fortunately he did have the good grace to punch me after the meeting was over." Sasuke smiled.

"Yeah, Izumo told me about the meeting." Naruto smiled. "You already took a shower?" He pouted when he noticed Sasuke's hair was damp.

"Yeah, the guys at the meeting were smoking so I just smelled like a bunch of smoke and it was gross."

"But I wanted to take a shower together." The blonde pouted so cutely that the raven couldn't resist sucking his protruding lower lip. Naruto moaned softly and Sasuke was devouring his mouth. He pulled back and pressed their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry, babe. How about you take a shower while I make dinner? We can eat out on the balcony." He smiled. The blonde smiled tiredly and nodded.

"Sounds great." He said kissing his lover one last time before going to the bathroom. Sasuke sighed heavily as he leaned on the counter, sometimes the blonde was too delicious for his own good. His cell started ringing, he sighed when he saw the caller ID.

"Uchiha." He answered.

"God damn it, Uchiha. I look the other way on a hell of a lot of things but this is just asking for it." Asuma shouted angrily.

"First, why the hell are you calling me right now when you know I can't actually talk about this stuff at home? Second, what the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke snapped annoyed.

"I'm talking about ten men dead and five boxes of automatic weapons in one of the Uchiha warehouses." Sasuke was quiet for a moment. He'd only killed three men today and wounded twelve, all in a warehouse he didn't own filled with what should have been fifty boxes.

"I'm happy to say that it wasn't us. How'd you come by this information?"

"We got a call from someone saying they had heard gunshots coming from the warehouse. You're saying that you had nothing to do with it?" Sasuke heard the bathroom door opening and winced.

"I'm saying we were set up. I have to go, I'll call you tomorrow, officer." He said and hung up before Asuma could say anything. As he snapped his phone shut, Naruto came out of the bedroom.

"Did you say something, babe?" The blonde smiled as he skipped across the living room into the kitchen.

"I was just on the phone."

"Business?" The blonde's eyes saddened causing Sasuke to wince.

"I'm going to be busy tonight, sorry." He apologized. He hated the way the blonde's body sagged at the information.

"Sasu," He pouted, whining softly.

"I know, Naruto, I know. Tomorrow night, okay?" He brushed blonde bangs out of his lover's face, kissing away the tears that were forming. Big teary blue eyes looked up at him. "Just cause you cry doesn't mean I'm going to spoil you." He smirked. Naruto laughed brightly and Sasuke smiled. He'd discovered early in their relationship that Naruto's laughter was like a healing balm at the end of a rough day.

"I thought you said you were going to make dinner."

"I started the water." Sasuke pointed at the large pot on the stove. "And the bread." He added as he stuck the breadsticks in the warm oven. The blonde laughed once again. He opened the fridge and began pulling out stuff to make a salad, giving the raven a great view of his ass as he bent over. The baggy orange sweats the blonde wore sagged slightly as he straightened up and the raven could see he wasn't wearing anything under them. Sasuke groaned as he forced himself to look back at the ingredients for the sauce he needed to be preparing. He began making the sauce, listening as Naruto hummed to himself as he chopped vegetables for their salad. Sasuke growled softly and turned to attack the blonde but he found a tomato slice pressed against his lips and amused cerulean eyes sparkling at him.

"You do this every night, Sas." He answered the unasked question in Sasuke's eyes. "The water's boiling." He added before turning back to the salad.

"So I'm not allowed to even kiss you now?" Sasuke asked as he dumped the pasta into the water.

"I'd hate to distract you from work." Naruto answered cheekily.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked as Naruto laughed softly. Naruto continued humming as he prepared the salad in the big glass salad bowl. He pulled out two bowls from the cabinet and stuck them in the fridge before turning off the oven and putting two plates in to warm up. Sasuke continued stirring the pasta and the sauce as Naruto went to their wine cabinet and began looking through the bottles. "Nar, try this." Sasuke said holding out the pasta spoon with a long string of fettuccini hanging off it. The blonde carefully blew on the pasta before pulling it off the spoon and eating it, slurping the noodle and enjoying the low growl from his lover.

"Perfect." He smiled. He didn't even have time to move before Sasuke's mouth was on his. He indulged in the feel of his lover's demanding lips against his for a moment or so before he pushed the raven away. "You said you had too much work to play tonight." Naruto gave him a stern look.

"I hate it when you use your teacher voice on me." Sasuke sighed.

"You need to drain the noodles or they'll be over cooked." Naruto warned. Sasuke sighed and did as he was told as Naruto pulled out the bread and the plates from the oven. Sasuke served the pasta as Naruto put the bread in a basket and pulled out the bowls from the fridge. Sasuke carried the plates, bread and wine bottle as Naruto carried the bowl of salad, the chilled salad bowls and the wine glasses. They set everything on the table, Sasuke turning on the Christmas lights Naruto had hung across the ceiling when he first moved in and the stereo as Naruto made the table look pretty. They both sat and started eating.

"How was your day?" Sasuke asked after a few moments of silence. A blonde eyebrow raised as crystal blue eyes looked up at him.

"Well, first I wake up to an empty bed. Then I have nothing to wear because of that bonfire incident a few weeks ago so I had to wear your clothes. And don't smirk like that, asshole, I seriously hate wearing your clothes because all the kids are scared of me and all the moms hit on me. So then during class one of the kids got sick throwing up all over me and your t-shirt. It was that black one with the silver skull on the side that you like so much. Thankfully Kiba had some extra clothes for me to change into. One of the girls fell when we were playing outside and busted up her face so I had to deal with her furious mother as she yelled at me for not watching her child closer. Then one of the boys started throwing food today at lunch. During nap time one of the boys had a nightmare and I had to hold him while he got snot all over me because he couldn't calm down. Finally I come home to find out you have work to do even though it's been almost three weeks since the last time we've had sex. And that was my day." Naruto huffed.

"You let some brat ralph on my favorite shirt?" Sasuke glared as if it was the only thing he'd gotten out of the whole story.

"Quite honestly I think you deserved it." Naruto said defiantly and then narrowed his eyes at his lover. "Is that seriously the only think you heard out of my entire story?"

"No, I also realized you were strongly hinting at the fact that I'm a terrible lover."

"I never said that." The blond smirked as his eyes sparkled with amusement.

"I'm sorry you had such a bad day. And I'll take you shopping this weekend to get you some new clothes."

"Well if _someone_ hadn't burnt half of my clothes in the first place I wouldn't have had to wear his favorite t-shirt to school."

"No one should have that much orange in their wardrobe." Sasuke shook his head as Naruto laughed.

"I did wash your shirt, bastard. I'm not as big of a moron as you say I am." He smiled, leaning on his elbow as he looked at his broody lover across the table. Sasuke was silent for a moment before he smirked.

"Hn." He sighed as he leaned back in the chair, letting his head fall back so he could stare up at the lights on the ceiling.

"Sas?" Naruto called somewhat worried.

"Sorry, I'm just tired." He sighed again, running a hand over his face.

"Busy day?" Sasuke laughed.

"You have no idea." If they were comparing bad days, Sasuke was pretty sure he had won by a landslide.

"Well, how about I do the dishes and get dessert while you start on your work, okay?" Naruto smiled.

"You're too good to me."

"Don't I know it." Naruto laughed as he began gathering the dishes. Once everything was inside Naruto began doing the dishes. Sasuke sat on the love seat on their balcony and glanced over his shoulder at the blonde before pulling out his cell and hitting the speed dial.

"Sasuke?" Neji asked somewhat confused as he answered his phone.

"I need you to do me a favor first thing tomorrow, before Itachi gets in."

"Does it have to do with today? I heard about you being ambushed."

"I have a feeling that some boxes were missing. I don't like being cheated."

"Yes sir. I'll do it first thing." They hung up and Sasuke hit the speed dial again, this time for Itachi's phone.

"This better be important." Itachi full out snarled into the phone. Sasuke could hear noise in the background and knew he was interrupting something.

"Asuma called me earlier." There was a heavy sigh and the background noises faded as Itachi went to a different room.

"That is important. Did they find everything at the warehouse?"

"Worse. The found a setup at one of our warehouses. Five boxes of weapons and ten dead men." There was a soft growl. "Asuma said it was an anonymous tip. Neji's going to run the numbers tomorrow morning but I didn't tell him about what the cops found." Again there was another sigh. They'd been trying to get this deal done for over a month and was turning out to be more trouble than it's worth.

"I don't like getting screwed, little brother."

"The feeling is mutual."

"I'll have someone look into it." The phone line went dead. Sasuke put his phone back in his pocket before leaning back against the couch. It was a few seconds and he heard the distinct popping of fireworks in the distance. He knocked on the window and Naruto was outside in a second.

"Sas, you need something?" Naruto asked concerned.

"Nah. The botanical is still doing the fireworks show. I figured you'd want to see it." He smiled up at his nervous looking lover. Naruto sighed with relief and smiled softly before the popping could be heard again and he ran to the railing to watch the display. Sasuke just sat and watched the excited childlike look on his lover's face being illuminated by the fireworks in the distance. The show went on for ten minutes. Naruto sat down on the loveseat between Sasuke's legs and leaned back on his chest. The raven winced as Naruto's shifting put pressure on the cut on his thigh.

"I'm not really mad at you, you know." He said softly. Sasuke laughed softly, wrapping his arms around his lover and pressing his face into his neck.

"Yeah. I know. How about tomorrow we go out to The Hidden Leaf?" The blonde nodded.

"Sounds good." He sighed contentedly, relaxing in his lover's arms. "Oh!" He shot up. "Dessert."

"Yeah, let's go in. I need to start working." The raven nodded as the blonde pulled him out of the chair and into the apartment. Sasuke was handed a plate with a small slice of cake, Naruto's held a very large slice. "I'll be in my office." He sighed, kissing Naruto's cheek before moving to his office and sitting down at his desk. He turned on the computer and typed in his password. The mouse pointer turned into an hourglass and began flipping, Sasuke ate a bite of the cake. To any other person he'd deny it, but he loved Naruto's homemade cakes, they were the only sweets he would eat. He saw he had a new email from Zetsu and opened it.

_You owe me big for this mess, asswipe. One day I'll tear your fucking heart out. –Z_

Sasuke smirked before opening the pictures, making sure everything looked the same between when he left and when Zetsu came to clean up. Everything was fine, meaning the boxes were taken before he'd gotten there. Sasuke forwarded a few of the pictures to Itachi before pulling up some files to work on for the legal side of their business. Naruto came in half an hour later to take Sasuke's plate and refill his wine glass.

"Need anything else?" Naruto asked.

"No, I'm good right now." Sasuke smiled. The blonde kissed his head before leaving. Sasuke sighed and began working. He heard Naruto snickering. He looked up at the smiling blonde.

"You look like a mess." He laughed softly. Onyx eyes narrowed. "Your clothes are all rumpled, your hair's crazy and you have ink smeared on your cheek. What have you been doing in here?" The blonde smiled as he walked into the room. Sasuke glanced at the clock and saw he'd been in there for a few hours already. Tan fingers ran through disheveled raven locks, straightening them to their normal style.

"You need something?"

"No. I was just coming to tell you good night. How much longer you think you're going to be?" He leaned on the arm of Sasuke's chair, kissing his lover's temple.

"Hmm, still a few hours." The raven sighed, leaning into the warmth of the blonde man.

"Don't you have to be up early?"

"Don't you?"

"Touché." Naruto laughed, kissing Sasuke one last time as he stood up. "Good night, Sas."

"Night, Nar." Sasuke smiled as the blonde left the room. It was 2am before Sasuke finished everything and got in bed. He carefully crawled in next to his lover so he wouldn't wake the blonde, but he did.

"Sasu." Naruto mumbled sleepily as he pressed into Sasuke's side.

"Go to sleep, babe." Sasuke yawned, kissing the blonde and wrapping his arms around him. He was asleep instantly.

* * *

><p>REVIEW! PLEASE.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2! who's excited? onward with the story!

* * *

><p>Sasuke grumbled softly as the alarm went off. He shifted in Naruto's arms to turn over and flip the alarm off.<p>

"What time is it?"

"6am." The raven answered trying to pry his lovers arms open.

"What? Normally we don't wake up for at least another hour."

"I have to go in early. And I also have to walk to work since I left my car there."

"No. Stay." The blonde whined. "I'll drive you to work later. You need the sleep and then we can take a shower together, huh?"

"Sorry, sweetie, but I really have to go." Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead and got up. He could feel the blonde watching him with those big teary blue eyes but ignored them as he opened his closet and pulled out his suit for the day. He went into the bathroom and showered quickly, relieved at the fact that his wound had almost completely healed. He dressed and went back into the bedroom to see pitiful blue eyes peeking out from beneath the covers. "Tonight, I promise." He smiled.

"I'll hold you to it or cut your dick off." Naruto told him. Sasuke smirked.

"Don't forget I did your laundry so your clothes are hanging up in the laundry room." He kissed the blonde's head and left. He sighed heavily as he exited their building and stepped onto the empty sidewalk. The sun was just barely starting to rise, the air was still cool and hardly anyone was out. He walked the ten blocks to the Uchiha building and met Sakura at the front doors.

"Thought you'd be coming in about now." She smirked as the raven passed her.

"Hn." He answered.

"Your brother called me last night, you know. He said you only told him about the black eye but he also said you were limping pretty badly." Sasuke said nothing as he hit the elevator button. "You seem pretty fine to me. So I'm hoping it's healed properly, yeah? That ointment I made is pretty wicked, right? I mean even Tsunade couldn't make something like it, although I did have to have a bit of Sasori's help because he knows a lot more about that kind of stuff. Although usually his expertise comes in poisons and such, but I guess you'd have to have some sort of knowledge about this kind of stuff, you know?" they reached their floor and stepped off the elevator.

"Little Brother, so good to see you this morning." Sasuke grit his teeth and looked over at Itachi. "Sakura, thank you for coming in so early." He smiled at the pink haired woman.

"Can we just get this over with, Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"I need to talk to you, Little Brother." Itachi gave his brother a stern look.

"Let's do this in your office then." The younger nodded as all three went into Itachi's office where Deidara was waiting with tea for everyone. Sasuke undressed and sat on the couch in Itachi's office so Sakura could examine the cut on his leg.

"Orochimaru called me last night." Itachi said. Sasuke stiffened. "Yes, he heard about your incident."

"You think he set us up?"

"Orochimaru would never do anything that could hurt you. If it had been someone else I would suspect him, but it's you." Itachi shook his head.

"True. Who is looking into this? I was thinking of calling Suigetsu in but that's kind of risky."

"I've called Kisame. But I also wanted to talk to you about the deal with Danzo."

"Fuck you, Itachi. I'm not doing any more _negotiations_ for a while. It's been almost a month since I've spent time with Naruto."

"Okay. But seriously, Sasuke, I need you," he started.

"Seriously, Itachi, go to hell. I'm not doing it so just send someone else. I'm sure Sai wouldn't mind." If they hadn't known him for so many years, the other three in the room would have missed the shock flash in Itachi's eyes right before they narrowed. Itachi was about to say something when Deidara stepped in the line of his glare.

"Tachi, what if it was you?" The blonde asked softly. They all knew very well that Itachi couldn't leave his blonde lover alone for more than five minutes. The older Uchiha sighed and nodded.

"Fine. I need you to call Asuma as soon as Sakura's finished."

"I was already planning on it." Sasuke nodded.

"Good timing then." The pink haired girl smiled. "Okay, Sas, let the cream set for an hour before washing it off and everything will be good as new." She smiled as she stood. "See you boys next time." She waved and left.

"I'm not walking to my office without pants on." Sasuke told his brother. Itachi shrugged and went to sit at his desk. Deidara refilled Sasuke's tea mug and left the office. Sasuke pulled out his cell and called Asuma.

"Sarutobi here." The officer answered his phone.

"It's Sasuke." There was a heavy sigh from the officer.

"Uchiha, you're one lucky SOB."

"I am very aware of this."

"Seriously, if I wasn't the one in charge of this case you would have been arrested already. I'm tempted to do it myself."

"But how would you explain it to your dear baby brother? You know he wouldn't believe anything you said and would just think you're overreacting. He might even hate you for it."

"One day he's gonna wake up and realize you're actually a piece of shit and I'm going to enjoy locking you up."

"Aw, is that any way to talk about your brother-in law?"

"I'll remind you again, Uchiha, if anything happens to Naruto I will rip you limb from limb."

"Well, now that we've got that over with, down to business. We've got our own people looking into this incident because we know how slow you boys in blue are. That still doesn't mean we don't want to know everything that you know."

"Of course, that's how things normally go down with you guys. But if you do something in retaliation I can't cover for you. As much as I hate you, I really don't want to have to tell my brother that he's been involved with the most powerful and dangerous gang lord of Konoha."

"Trust me, Asuma, any retaliation we might do, you won't even have the slightest clue on." Sasuke smirked and Asuma could feel the evil chill even through the phone.

"You know, you're not actually supposed to tell me stuff like that."

"Right. Well then, I shall talk to you later, officer." Sasuke said and hung up. He finished his tea and Deidara was quickly at his side refilling the mug. "Must be nice having your own little servant, huh?" Sasuke commented glancing between Deidara and Itachi. The blonde blushed and glared while Itachi didn't even look up from his computer.

"You could always have one of your own. You and I both know Naruto could do very well in our _business_." Itachi said calmly.

"I already swore on pain of death to Asuma that I wouldn't get Naruto involved in this kind of stuff. That guy is always looking for a reason to lock me up and possibly murder me as it is so I'm not going to chance it. Also, I don't want Naruto involved in the group."

"So that's why you bought the preschool he's teaching at and hired a bunch of our guys to watch over him and then forced most of our guys to send their children there?" Deidara smirked. Sasuke's glare was enough to make the blonde mime zipping his lips as he sat at his own desk and began working.

"That's all for his own protection, Dei." Itachi told the blonde.

"I still think Naruto can handle himself. Kiba told me that they called him the demon fox Kyuubi back in high school." He shrugged.

"Because of his skill in martial arts. But outside of that Naruto can't hurt anybody." The youngest raven explained. "Has it been half an hour yet?"

"Five more minutes." Itachi answered calmly. Sasuke sighed and leaned back on the couch.

"I have work to do, you know." He sighed.

"That's why Sakura came in so early." Itachi smirked. Sasuke sighed again. He pulled out his cell and started playing Tetris for a few minutes before he received a text message.

_Going to work now. Remember you promised me tonight. Your dick is on the line, mister._

"I knew he had a dark side." Deidara smirked as he refilled Sasuke's tea.

"You were reading my text?" Sasuke glared at him.

"I might have seen."

"Itachi, I'm gonna kill him." Sasuke warned.

"Too bad. The thirty minutes are up. Wash that stuff off and go do your work." Itachi snapped. Sasuke smirked as he did as he was told.

Naruto sighed heavily as he leaned against the back wall in the elevator. Sasuke had changed the music back. He didn't mind the music, he actually was a fan of classical, it just felt sad that his music didn't even last a whole day. The elevator doors opened and he stepped out.

"Good morning, Naruto." Kotetsu smiled as the blonde passed the front desk. Naruto smiled back at the brunette man.

"Good morning, Kotetsu. How's life?"

"Awesome. You?"

"Hopefully better after tonight." Naruto smiled and left the building. He went into the garage and got into the old jeep he'd had since graduating high school. He crossed his fingers like he'd been doing every day for the past five months as he started his car, letting a sigh of relief escape when the engine finally turned over. He really needed to get a new car, but he didn't have the money at the time, he wasn't exactly raking in the big buck as a preschool teacher. And he was too proud to accept a new car from Sasuke, even if the raven had offered multiple times. He drove the 30 minutes to the preschool listening to the CD he'd tried to get Izumo to play in the elevator. He pulled into the parking lot between Iruka and Kiba's cars. Kiba was asleep in his car and Iruka was finishing his breakfast. The blonde got out, kicking Kiba's car to wake the dog lover up and waving at Iruka.

"Good morning, Naruto." Iruka smiled as he also got out of his car.

"Good morning, Iruka." The blonde smiled back. Kiba got out of his car, growling fiercely as he slammed the door shut.

"OMG Naruto, scared the H out of me. Why can't you just knock on the window instead of Fing kicking the door? If you had dented my baby I would have beat the S out of you." The brunette glared. Because they were at the preschool they had to abbreviate curse words, Naruto figured because it just made them sound ridiculous even if they were mad enough to curse, Kiba's outburst this morning only strengthened this idea. The blonde laughed softly as the brunette seethed.

"I'm sorry, Kiba, it just sounds so silly." He smiled. He could hear Iruka snickering softly.

"Naruto does have a point." The older brunette agreed.

"Well I can't risk saying anything bad. That swear jar's almost completely full." Kiba shook his head. The teachers of the preschool had set up a swear jar years before any of the current teachers had started working. Like all swear jars you had to put in money if you said a bad word, euphemisms were worth a quarter and swear words were worth fifty cents. When the jar was full it was used to buy something for the preschool, but if you were the person to fill the jar you had to take the same amount of money out of your next paycheck and buy something for all the teachers.

"What are you three doing lazing about out here? You'll be late, you know." Kakashi commented as he stepped out of the bright blue sports car that always dropped him off.

"Look who's talking." Naruto rolled his eyes at the silver haired man.

"I don't know. If we're later than Kakashi it's like we fail at life. It's really sad." Kiba sighed.

"Fortunately you're early today, huh?" Iruka smirked at the silver haired man.

"Yeah, apparently there were some problems at work he had to deal with so I had to wake up early." Kakashi sighed, scratching the back of his head. They all knew Kakashi had a lover whose family owned a huge and powerful company, but no one actually knew his lover or even his name. Even though he was dropped off every day, the windows were black and the man driving the car always had huge orange framed shades on so you couldn't even see his face.

"Okay, let's go in." Naruto smiled as he pushed Kiba towards the entrance. Iruka and Kakashi followed. They began setting up and after a few minutes the children started arriving.

"Oh, Naruto, you're back to your normal clothes? Yesterday you looked so good." One of the mothers sighed. He just laughed.

"Yeah, one of the kids got sick on me yesterday so I decided to leave the nice clothes at home." He smiled.

"That's too bad." She sighed while giving him a suggestive look. He just smiled and greeted the next child. Later that afternoon while they were all playing outside, Konohamaru came up to the fence.

"Oi, aren't you a little old to be hanging around preschool playgrounds, runt?" Kiba asked.

"Shut up. Where's my brother?"

"Isn't he technically your uncle? I mean it was your grandfather who adopted him, I never really understood that."

"Don't you say that every time Konohamaru asks for me?" Naruto smirked as he walked up to them.

"The guard dog is especially obnoxious today, Nar." Konohamaru huffed, glaring at Kiba.

"Watch your mouth, little boy." Kiba warned, glaring right back.

"Okay, you two. Kiba, it's your turn to watch the kids anyway." Naruto put a hand on his friend's shoulder. The dog lover sighed and nodded before he left. Naruto leaned on the fence and looked up at his adopted relative. "What's up, Konohamaru?"

"I was just wondering how you were doing. You haven't been home in a while. Me and grandpa were worried." Naruto laughed warmly and ruffled Konohamaru's hair.

"Aw how sweet."

"Seriously, Naruto. Uncle or brother or whatever, you're still really important to me." The brunette pouted.

"I know, I know. You're important to me too. I've just been busy and haven't had time to visit." The older smiled.

"Busy doing what?" Konohamaru asked. Naruto was quiet for a moment.

"Absolutely nothing. I didn't know taking care of Sasuke took up so much time." Naruto laughed. "If you can help it, try not to fall in love with vice presidents of major corporations. It's really not fun."

"If it's so bad then why don't you just break up with him?"

"Because I love him too much to leave him. He's not all that bad. He's just been busy with work, but he promised me tonight so I can't really complain."

"What if he doesn't keep that promise?" Naruto just smirked. "Right. Well, I have to get back to campus. Grandpa really misses you so come by soon." He smiled.

"Definitely. Tell him that we'll come by this weekend." He called as the brunette ran off.

"I swear that midget stalks you." Kiba sighed.

"He's just worried. I mean Asuma still lives at home with the old man even though he's married with a kid so it's weird that I'm not there."

"Whatever. It's totally normal for people to move out of the house once they graduate and get a job and a boyfriend." Kiba rolled his eyes. "It's not my fault that your family is crazy traditionalist and whatnot."

"You're being ridiculous, Kiba. Just because your family is evil and crazy and kicked you out with only a duffle bag of clothes and a couple hundred dollars saying 'good luck' doesn't mean all families are."

"Hey, it's survival of the fittest, man. Trust me, surviving in my parent's house for 22 years was harder than making it on the street for that few months." The brunette smiled as the blonde laughed.

"True." He smiled.

"Naruto, Kiba, start setting up for lunch." Iruka called.

"Yes sir." They called back and went inside. The day continued and Naruto went home. He was pleased to find Sasuke's car in it's spot, although somehow it seemed different for some reason. He greeted Izumo as he entered and waited for the elevator. When he got in, his music was back and he couldn't help but smile. Sasuke was waiting for him when the doors opened.

"Hey, lover." The raven smirked. In less than two steps Naruto was flush against Sasuke's front and hungrily pressing their lips together. Sasuke had barely registered what had happened as he stumbled to support Naruto's weight after crashing into him. Naruto's mouth was hot and eager, his tongue forcing it's way through Sasuke's lips and exploring his mouth. Happily surprised, Sasuke just let Naruto take control of the kiss. Finally Naruto pulled back. Hazy blue looked up into amused black. "What was that for?"

"I got scared you were going to say we couldn't do anything."

"How many times have I broken a promise to you, dobe?" Sasuke smiled, running his hands through soft blonde spikes. Naruto smiled softly and let Sasuke kiss all over his face. "Get changed and we'll go eat." Naruto smiled and ran to the bedroom, finding his outfit already picked out for him and lying on the bed. Sasuke always knew how to dress him well.

Naruto's fashion sense was about a negative ten, struggling with anything more than his favorite jeans and a big t-shirt. The first few times Sasuke had taken Naruto out to a nicer place, Naruto had felt so out of place that he'd asked Sasuke to pick out his clothes every time after that. He slipped on the black jeans, smirking slightly at the tightness of them before buckling the orange belt. He pulled on the tight white button up shirt, not bothering with an undershirt because it would get in the way later that night, and rolled up the long sleeves. Next was the black vest, it was a little big so he left it open. Last were the black converse shoes with the black and orange checkered laces. He ran his hands through his hair, trying to style the untamable golden locks at least a little bit.

"Okay." He smiled as he checked himself out in the mirror. He looked sexy hot. Sasuke loved when Naruto looked good because then he got to see the envy from other people checking out the blonde, it was like a possessive ego boost.

"Nice." Sasuke smirked when he saw the blonde.

"Don't even act like you're surprised." Naruto rolled his eyes. Sasuke laughed softly as he hit the button for the elevator.

"I'm not. I know you look good no matter what." The raven smiled, pulling Naruto into the elevator. Naruto quickly found himself pressed against one of the walls with Sasuke attacking his mouth, but he didn't mind one bit. He moaned softly as Sasuke moved to his neck.

"Izumo always complains when we do this." He panted softly as he was lifted and held against the wall.

"He'll get over it." Sasuke smirked as he sucked harshly on Naruto's neck. Naruto cried out in pleasure as his hips bucked against Sasuke's.

"Sas, Sas, we have to go to dinner first." Naruto gasped as he continued rocking his hips. It had been too long since they'd actually be able to do this and it was getting harder and harder to resist just going at it in the elevator. The elevator reached the bottom floor before they could get any further though. Izumo sighed when he saw them. "Sorry." Naruto apologized, Sasuke just smirked as he pulled the blonde out of the building. Sasuke opened the door on the passenger side for Naruto and closed it when the blonde got in.

"Something wrong?" Sasuke asked when he noticed Naruto's look.

"The seat doesn't feel right." The blonde said.

"Oh, I had to sit it up straight because something was in the back." Sasuke quickly explained. Naruto nodded and adjusted the chair. Sasuke started the car and drove off towards the restaurant. The ride was silent, except for the CD playing Sasuke's classical music. Sasuke glanced over at Naruto to see tan eyelids drooping over exhausted blue eyes. He reached over and ran his fingers through the hair at the back of Naruto's head.

"Sas?" Naruto looked over at him.

"You look tired. You sure you want to come out?" Sasuke smiled.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." The blonde waved the question off. The raven just nodded and continued driving. He kept his hand in Naruto's hair, enjoying the ridiculous softness of the natural spikes. He pulled up to the valet at the restaurant, the men quickly running up to open their doors for them.

"Good evening, Mr. Uchiha." The man at his door bowed.

"Hn." Sasuke answered as he walked around the car to join Naruto. The valet drove off as they went into the building.

"Ah, Mr. Uchiha, welcome. Your table is ready, just follow Moegi." The host smiled as a cute waitress came up.

"Follow me please, gentlemen." She smiled and started walking. They followed the waitress to the back to a private booth. "Here are your menus. Do you know what you want to drink or should I give you a few minutes?" She smiled.

"I'm good with water." Naruto smiled. Sasuke looked at him slightly confused before nodding.

"Water for me too, please." He said.

"Okay. I'll have those right out. Let me know if you need anything." She smiled and left.

"Water?" Sasuke asked.

"Our first time in three weeks?" Naruto countered. Sasuke smirked and nodded. Moegi came back with the water and they ordered their food.

"So, how was your day?" Sasuke looked up at the blonde after the waitress left.

"Woke up alone again." Naruto gave Sasuke a look.

"Technically you woke up with me but fell back asleep." Sasuke countered.

"Hm. Well, after that nothing much. You know, Kakashi's boyfriend drives the same car that you do, only his is bright blue."

"Kakashi's boyfriend, huh?"

"Well, at least that's who we think it is. None of us know who the guy is, all we see are the awesome orange sunglasses."

"Only you would think orange sunglasses are cool, dobe." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Apparently not, because Kakashi's lover wears them. And he always wears a nice suit and drives a cool car, so orange sunglasses aren't just for dobes." Naruto smiled, Sasuke rolled his eyes again. "Anyway, the day was super boring. All the moms were upset I was back in my normal clothes. Thankfully no one got sick on me. Oh, Konohamaru came to visit and I promised we'd go over there this weekend. Then I came home and found someone delicious waiting for me and now I'm here." Naruto smiled before sipping his water. He gave Sasuke an expectant look.

"Okay, I had to wake up too early and go to work. Itachi was being an asshole as usual. I had to make a few conference calls and had to have a meeting with some people from my family which is always super fun. Itachi was in a bad mood for the rest of the day after that and he was already mad at me because I refused to do something he wanted me to do because I had a date with you, so as you can imagine he turned into an evil overlord bent on destroying me. I amazingly escaped unscathed and came home to greet my sexy lover and bring him here before taking him back home where I plan on keeping him up until the wee hours of the morning."

"Sounds great." Naruto smirked.

"You said you promised to visit Sarutobi?"

"I did." Naruto nodded.

"Great, I needed an excuse to get out of a meeting tomorrow." Sasuke smirked.

"Sas, I don't want to interfere with your work." The blonde shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, babe."

"Sas." Sasuke winced at Naruto's teacher voice. "If you have a meeting to go to, I can just go by myself."

"Hell no! You show up without me and Asuma's gonna think something's wrong and come after me. I'm sorry, but I really don't want your brother trying to murder me." Sasuke shook his head. Naruto laughed softly.

"If you skip the meeting, your brother will kill both of us." He smiled.

"Fine." Sasuke sighed. Naruto leaned on his elbow and watched Sasuke closely, adoration and unconditional love swirling in those expressive blue eyes. Naruto was perfect in Sasuke's eyes and the raven knew the blonde felt the same, all he had to do was look at the blonde looking at him. "You know I'm crazy about you, right?" He asked softly. Naruto was shocked to say the least, Sasuke wasn't one to talk about feelings… ever.

"Of course, babe. I know better than anyone. I feel the same way." The blonde smiled beautifully but then he frowned. "What's this all about?"

"Nothing. I just feel bad that it's been so long since I took you out. I know that you know, and that I don't need to say it, but sometimes I wonder if I should, you know?" He asked looking at his lover and hoping that his words made sense. Naruto just smiled.

"No matter what happens, I'll always know, Sasuke. Just because you don't say it all the time, doesn't mean you don't feel it." He explained. Sasuke reached across the table and took Naruto's hand, smiling gently at his lover.

"I'm sorry I've been so busy recently. It's weird that I forget how much I just enjoy being with you. I promise, no business for the next month, okay?"

"I don't know if your brother would really like that."

"Fine, at least for the next week, I'm all yours." Sasuke smiled, Naruto was about to say something when he saw Moegi watching them and holding their food. He waved her over.

"I'm sorry, it looked like you were having a personal conversation and I didn't want to interrupt. Your food might have gotten a little cold." She apologized as she set their plates down.

"That's okay, they always bring the food out too hot in my opinion." Naruto smiled at her. She smiled relieved as she took the tray and walked away.

* * *

><p>So i know magic cream that makes your wounds completely disappear within 30 minutes doesn't exist, but we're all fans of a cartoon about magic ninjas so i figured it wouldn't be too far a stretch of the imagination.<p>

I also somewhat imagine a multi-floor parking garage filled with new porsches and other sports cars at the uchiha home so that when their car blows up (like sasuke's in chapter 1) they can magically have the exact same car without anyone knowing anything. which is why Sasuke's car is only slightly different from what Naruto is used to, you know?

REVIEW! PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

YAYA a new chapter! LEMON!

* * *

><p>For the life of him, Naruto couldn't remember eating at the restaurant at all. He didn't even remember what he had ordered. Hell, he barely remembered being there in the first place. Sasuke pressed him harder against the wall of the elevator, sucking harshly on his neck. Naruto just groaned and arched against his lover's body. The second they had stepped into the elevator, Sasuke had attacked him and Naruto's mind went completely blank. In that second, everything in the world disappeared and it was only Sasuke and Naruto in the void of space. He didn't even realize they had left the elevator until he was being pressed into the couch cushions.<p>

"Fuck." Sasuke groaned as Naruto started impatiently pulling at his jacket while pushing his hips up to grind against Sasuke's.

"Yes please." Naruto nodded eagerly. Their lips smashed together again, tongues meeting to fight for dominance. Wandering hands pulled aggressively at clothes and hair as they tried to undress and dominate at the same time. Even though Naruto loved the feel of Sasuke completely filling him, he wasn't one to submit easily. Finally after falling off the couch and rolling around on the rug for a minute, the two were completely naked. Naruto was on top, straddling and grinding against Sasuke's hips, Sasuke leaned back on his arms as Naruto left a trail of love bites from his collar bone to his left nipple.

"Nar, Nar," Sasuke gasped almost pleadingly. "It's been a month, can we do the foreplay next round?" He asked. Naruto laughed softly.

"Impatient, aren't we?" He smirked as he tightened his legs around Sasuke and flipped them so that the raven was now on top. Sasuke scowled softly as he attacked the blonde's mouth. His hand searched for the couch and the tube of lube they had hidden underneath. When he felt the plastic tube he quickly pulled back so he could see what he was doing. Naruto growled.

"Who's impatient now?" The raven smirked. The blonde growled again, glaring up at him. "Should we maybe move to the couch? You'll get rug burns if we stay down here."

"You're too impatient for foreplay but you're worried about rug burns?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want you complaining about it tomorrow." Sasuke huffed as he shoved a lubed finger into his lover. Naruto cried out in unadulterated pleasure. "You're already ready? Even though it's been a month?" Sasuke smirked.

"Hey, just because you didn't touch me didn't mean I didn't." Naruto shrugged.

"That's seriously sexy." Sasuke groaned softly as he pulled his finger out. He lubed his erection and pushed in. Naruto gasped and arched his back, wrapping his legs around Sasuke's hips and pulling him as deeply as possible. "Fuck I'm gonna cum already." Sasuke groaned at the tight heat twitching around him. Naruto bit his lip, moaning softly as he thought about Sasuke's cum filling him. The raven smirked. "You'd like that, huh, babe?" He panted softly as he thrust straight into Naruto's prostate. Naruto's eyes rolled back slightly.

"Sasuke." He panted. It had been too long and they were both ready to explode just from the overload of pleasure from finally being together. At Naruto's sweet voice calling his name, Sasuke came.

"Fuck, Nar." Sasuke groaned as his scorching cum assaulted Naruto's prostate. The blonde screamed in delight at the feel of his lover's orgasm, climaxing shortly after. "That was too fast." Sasuke panted. Naruto laughed softly as he pulled the raven in for a passionate kiss. It was less than a minute before they were thrusting and grinding against each other again. They lost count of how many times they did it, both receiving third degree carpet burns on various body parts. Finally they made it to the bathroom and stumbled into the shower.

"Shit." Naruto hissed as he back was pressed against the cold tile wall, the raw skin on his back feeling hypersensitive. Sasuke hissed as well when the water began beating against the burns on his back.

"I told you sex on the rug was a bad idea." Sasuke grit out. Naruto laughed softly and pulled Sasuke closer to kiss him.

"No, I think we just need a softer rug in there." He smiled as he lifted one of his legs to wrap around a pale hip. Sasuke grimacing as the blonde's leg rubbed a burn on his thigh, but easily picked the blonde up, using the wall for leverage before slipping into his lover once again. Naruto groaned happily as his head fell back against the tiles. Sasuke rolled his hips gently, setting a slow pace for them, not that it mattered because after five minutes he was pounding as hard and fast as he could. "Fuck." Naruto cried as he came. Sasuke followed shortly after.

"Nar." Sasuke panted heavily. Blue eyes met coal and the blonde smiled exhausted.

"I'd say it was a good night, huh?" He asked. Sasuke laughed softly and kissed his lover deeply.

"Damn good night." He agreed.

"I think it's about time to clean up and go to bed, though."

"I think that's a good idea." The blonde was lowered so his feet could touch the floor. They bathed each other gently, careful of the raw skin. After drying off they crawled into bed without even bothering to get dressed. Sasuke glanced at the clock seeing it was nearly 2am and he had to be at work for a meeting at 8am. He sighed softly as he wrapped his arms around Naruto and went to sleep. At 5am he got a call.

"Sas, your phone." Naruto mumbled, pressing more into the raven's chest.

"What?" Sasuke growled when he answered.

"Trust me, I feel the same way." Itachi sighed. Sasuke growled impatiently letting Itachi know he'd better start explaining or Sasuke would hang up. "Mr. Smith's wife called this morning. His appendix burst in the middle of the night so we had to reschedule the meeting. It's unfortunate for his illness, but I'd rather have not been woken at 4:30."

"So if there's no meeting today, do I need to come in?"

"Is there a reason you don't want to?"

"Naruto's going to Sarutobi's and I wanted to go with him."

"Very well. I don't think I'll be needing you for anything too important."

"Good, now I need you to tell Naruto that otherwise he'll think I'm lying." Sasuke sighed, Itachi chuckled softly.

"Okay." He agreed. Sasuke ran his hand through Naruto's hair, waking the blonde slightly.

"Nar, love, Itachi is on the phone and wants to talk to you." He said gently as he held his cell up to Naruto's ear.

"Tachi?" Naruto mumbled.

"Good morning, Naruto. I was just calling to tell you that our meeting today has been cancelled and I told Sasuke he didn't need to come in today so he can go with you to Sarutobi's."

"Otay." Naruto sighed and nodded.

"Okay. Now tell Sasuke that I want to talk to him."

"Sas, talk to Tachi." He mumbled before going back to sleep.

"Hopefully he remembers when he wakes up." Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah. Since you won't be coming in for work, do you think you can talk to Asuma for me?" Sasuke sighed and looked at the blonde.

"I doubt that we will be alone long enough, but I'll try." He nodded.

"Thank you, Sasuke. Now go back to sleep." Itachi smirked as he hung up. Sasuke yawned and snuggled under the blankets, quickly falling back to sleep. He woke up a few hours later to Naruto's alarm going off. He felt the blonde roll away from him to shut the alarm off before a rustling of covers let him know the other man was getting out of bed. He quickly reached out and pulled his lover back to his chest.

"Where you going?" He asked.

"To take a shower. I'd suggest you start getting up too if you're coming to the old man's place with me." Naruto smiled.

"So you remember that?"

"Barely." Naruto laughed. Sasuke smirked as he let the blonde go.

"Hurry up and take a shower." He yawned as he turned away from Naruto.

"Don't you dare go back to sleep." Naruto warned as he went into the bathroom. Sasuke stretched as he listened to Naruto singing in the shower. He was tempted to join the blonde and put his mouth to better use, but he knew it was a bad idea considering Asuma hated him enough as it was and he didn't need to give the over protective police officer any more reason to want to lock him up forever. So instead he lied there trying very hard to keep the mental images of a sexy, naked, wet blonde dancing to the 80s pop-tune he was singing in the room next door out of his mind. He heard the water turn off, Naruto continued singing and Sasuke slowly got up. He found Naruto singing into his hairbrush in front of the mirror, dressed in a fluffy black towel.

"Nice." Sasuke smiled as he leaned on the doorframe. Naruto looked at him in the mirror and continued singing. Onyx eyes rolled as the raven got into the shower. Naruto stopped singing long enough to brush his teeth before he went into the bedroom humming to himself. Sasuke got out of the shower and got ready as well and they headed off. Naruto drove to the Sarutobi household being that his jeep was bigger and a bit more comfortable than Sasuke's car for an hour long drive. They pulled into the driveway beside Asuma's squad car, Sasuke suddenly wondering why he'd wanted to come as he stared at the KPD branded in police blue on the side of the car. Naruto barely had time to get out of the car before there was a shout from the front door.

"Naruto!" Yuuki called excitedly before she came running over to jump on her uncle.

"Yuuki, you're looking more and more like your mother every time I see you." Naruto smiled.

"Thank goodness, right?" Konohamaru laughed as he came up. Naruto shifted his five year old niece on his hip so he could hug Konohamaru.

"What's up?" He ruffled the brunette's hair.

"Okay, you two, we do eventually need to get into the house to say hello to everyone else." Sasuke sighed as he tried hard not to glare at the two brunettes hanging off his blonde. Naruto set Yuuki down and held her hand as she dragged him into the house, Konohamaru followed closely behind and Sasuke got their bag out of the car. Sasuke entered the house as Naruto was giving Kurenai a bear hug, the raven haired woman laughing sweetly as he swung her around. Naruto left his sister-in-law to find his father.

"Good morning, Sasuke." Kurenai smiled as she fixed her rumpled clothes. "Naruto told us that you weren't coming today."

"Fortunately the meeting I was supposed to attend was cancelled so I could be here."

"Oh? What happened?" She asked.

"Our client's appendix burst. He's fine though." He answered with an indifferent shrug. Kurenai, unsure of how to react, just nodded.

"Well, Asuma and Sarutobi are in the kitchen." She said as she turned and headed that way. Sasuke followed. Naruto was talking excitedly with his father while Asuma was helping his daughter get a cookie out of the cookie jar on top of the fridge.

"Asuma." Konohamaru coughed trying to be inconspicuous. Asuma and Yuuki both gasped and looked over at Kurenai.

"Come on, Kurenai, one cookie won't hurt." Naruto laughed. The raven haired woman looked over at the blonde and sighed seeing his carefree smile.

"Fine. One cookie. But you don't get one after lunch, Asuma." She said sternly. Yuuki gasped.

"I'll share mine with you, Daddy." She said quickly. Asuma laughed and set the girl down.

"Don't worry about it, princess." He smiled. His smile faltered slightly when he looked past his wife at the raven haired gangster standing there. "I thought you had something to do today." He said, barely disguising his disappointment at seeing the young Uchiha.

"And miss seeing my favorite brother-in-law?" Sasuke smiled. Asuma glared at him and was about to say something but the old man got in the way.

"Sasuke, I'm so happy to see you." Sarutobi smiled as he stood up.

"It's a pleasure as always, Sarutobi." Sasuke smiled back. The old man hugged Sasuke and led him towards the table.

"So, how's business? Naruto was telling me how busy you've been. I'm so glad that you were able to come out this weekend." Sarutobi smiled as he set the raven down at the table. "Asuma, can you bring that bowl of the olive dip and the crackers over here?" He asked before sitting down beside the Uchiha.

"Sure thing, pop." Asuma huffed.

"Naruto was just telling me about your trip to Suna a last month." Sarutobi smiled. Sasuke nodded and began telling the old man about the business trip Naruto had forced Sasuke to take him to. After that story, Sasuke was forced into a conversation with Konohamaru about the Konoha University business school. It was where Sasuke had gone and where Konohamaru was thinking of majoring. The young brunette had many questions and Sasuke could only answer them as he watched his blonde lover making lunch for everyone with Kurenai and Yuuki.

"Okay, lunch is ready." Naruto announced as he set the brisket out on the island. Kurenai set the potato salad and baked beans down while Yuuki got serving spoons for everything. "You go first, princess." Naruto smiled while handing Yuuki her plate. Kurenai helped her daughter while Naruto ran off to find Asuma. They all got their food and sat down at the table. Yuuki told stories about her kindergarten class and how although she did like kindergarten, she wished she could still be at the preschool with Naruto. Konohamaru told a few stories about the shenanigans he and his friends had been up to. Sarutobi spoke to Naruto about people he'd gone to high school with that were still in the area. Sasuke tried hard to ignore the glare Asuma was none too subtly giving him. After lunch Naruto dragged Sasuke outside to play with Yuuki and Konohamaru, they explored the forest behind the Sarutobi house for a few hours before Yuuki got sleepy. They all went back inside for afternoon naps, which really meant Yuuki falling asleep on Naruto while he and Konohamaru watched cartoons. Sasuke went to Asuma's office.

"I was wondering if you'd come find me." Asuma said, not looking up from his computer. Sasuke shut the door and sat down on the spare chair in the office.

"Itachi wanted to talk about the set up." Sasuke answered calmly.

"It's only serving to strengthen my desire to murder you and pee on your corpse. Ibiki knows something's up, but he's going out on a limb for me. I'm putting my ass on the line for you so if you're screwing me over, Uchiha, I swear to god I'll destroy you." He threatened.

"Just because you hate me, and I'm not too partial to you doesn't mean I'd ever consider doing something to mess your reputation. Naruto's my everything and you're his family and I'd never do anything that could hurt something important to him." Sasuke told him plainly. "Ibiki's suspicious?"

"Even an idiot could find a connection from me working every case that involves you. Ibiki isn't an idiot and easily figured out that you and my brother were together. I'll tell you again, Sasuke. Naruto is my precious baby brother, you hurt him and I'll kill you, you get him involved in any of this gangster stuff and I'll kill you, you got it?" Asuma glared at the raven. Sasuke nodded.

"And I'll tell you the same thing I always say after you say that. Naruto is everything to me, I'd never risk anything that could hurt him physically or emotionally. I would never consider telling him anything about the underground side of the business or involve him in any way. I understand as his big brother you want to protect him, but as his lover I do too." Sasuke leaned back in the chair and looked at Asuma. The police officer sighed.

"Seriously, why'd he have to fall for an Uchiha?" He shook his head as he went back to typing on his computer. "About the other day, we've still got nothing. Whoever it was covered his tracks fairly well."

"Fairly?"

"I say that only because I know that one of your boys wouldn't use a weapon from the boxes to kill those men, that's not Uchiha style. You're more of a one shot through the head with an untraceable bullet type of group, and these guys were turned into swiss cheese." He explained.

"Just so you know, I only kill as a last resort, I'm not some murdering psychopath." Sasuke snapped.

"As a law enforcer, I didn't hear that. As a liaison or whatever, I already know that."

"So other than blasting those guys full of holes, was there anything else?"

"Unfortunately no. only one weapon was used, and it was missing."

"Missing? So not only are they setting us up, but they're stealing our merchandise?"

"That's all I know."

"Well, we didn't. Or at least I didn't. So thanks." Sasuke stood up. "Thanks, Asuma." He nodded and left the office. He went into the living room to find Naruto, Konohamaru and Yuuki all asleep on the couch. He smiled as he leaned over the back to kiss his lover's head.

"Sas." Naruto said softly.

"Hm?" Sasuke asked pressing his face into Naruto's soft hair.

"Get the munchkins off me so we can take a proper nap in our room." The blonde smiled.

"Gladly." He nodded. He quickly moved around the couch and helped lift Konohamaru off of Naruto so that the blonde could lay his niece on the couch and then they laid Konohamaru down do he wouldn't squish Yuuki. "Come on." Sasuke smiled as he took the blonde's hand and led him to their room.

"Sorry I abandoned you to watch TV with the kids." Naruto apologized as he fell onto the bed. Sasuke smiled and gracefully laid down next to his lover. The blonde turned to face him before running his hand gently through raven locks. "Asuma didn't harass you too much, did he?"

"Just the regular 'Naruto's my precious brother, you hurt him and I'll ring your neck.'" Sasuke smiled.

"He is a bit over protective."

"That's what big brothers are for. Even if he already knows how deeply I care for you, he's still gonna be a hard ass." Sasuke smiled and kissed the blonde. "Besides, if I cracked under the pressure then obviously I wasn't good enough in the first place. Your brother doesn't scare me."

"Really? He scares me." Naruto laughed. Sasuke smiled.

"What really scares me is the fact that Yuuki is planning your wedding already."

"She's going to eventually figure out that I'm not going to marry her, but I can't crush a five year old's dream." The blonde smiled.

"I can." Sasuke growled.

"You do anything to make that girl cry and even I won't be able to save you from Asuma's wrath." He laughed. Sasuke sighed and pulled his lover in for a deep kiss.

"How about we not think about the fact that your brother hates me and is encouraging his daughter to fantasize about her future with you and just go to sleep?" He asked, pressing their foreheads together and looking deep into beautiful sky-blue eyes. The blonde smiled beautifully as he nodded.

"That sounds good." He kissed the raven and let his eyes shut as he curled closer to his pale lover.

* * *

><p>REVIEW!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 WOOT WOOT!

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

Sasuke sighed heavily as he glared into the empty plastic cup he was holding. He needed a refill but the girl leaning on his shoulder was severely limiting his movement. She'd been there for at least half an hour yapping into his ear about something, Sasuke didn't care enough to even pretend to listen. She was trying to flirt but considering how drunk she smelled she was a little too inebriated to pull it off as well as she thought she was. Sasuke was miserable. He'd been forced to come to this party because the guy Neji had a crush on was there and Neji disappeared five minutes after arriving, leaving Sasuke to fend for himself. He was in the middle of considering the many gruesome ways he was going to kill his brunette best friend when suddenly someone landed in his lap.

"Here you are, babe, I've been looking everywhere for you." A blonde boy beamed before pressing their lips together. Sasuke was so shocked he didn't even react, he knew their lips were connected for at least a good half minute before the blonde pulled away and he couldn't do anything but sit there. The blonde then turned to the girl on Sasuke's shoulder. "Sorry to interrupt, did you have some business with my boyfriend?" He asked. Again Sasuke was too shocked to do anything. The girl gasped and growled in disgust as she glared at the blonde.

"Fucking faggots." She huffed as she got up and stomped off. The blonde laughed as he moved to sit next to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the boy who was smiling like an idiot at him.

"I'm sorry, you must be drunk and confused me with someone else, I'm not your boyfriend." He explained. The blonde laughed again.

"Sorry, that must have freaked you out, huh? I saw that girl was bothering you and it was the only thing I could think of to get her to leave." He explained. "I actually don't have a boyfriend at the moment, currently in the market though."

"I'm not interested." Sasuke said casually. The blonde's eyes sparkled in the flashing lights around the room and Sasuke felt a twinge of guilt when he saw sadness flash in those sapphire orbs.

"Not gay, huh? I totally get it." He nodded, frowning slightly. "I just assumed from the way you looked with that girl hanging on you that you weren't too partial to women. But that's my own fault, you know what they say about people who assume." He laughed but it definitely sounded forced. Sasuke grit his teeth and shook his head.

"No," He started.

"Sasuke, we got to go." Neji called as he came running up to the couch Sasuke and the blonde were sitting on. Sasuke just nodded and left without giving the blonde another look. "Who was that?" Neji asked when they were outside.

"Just a guy. He saved me from a drunk girl though." Sasuke smirked.

"You didn't even ask his name?"

"There wasn't exactly time for that."

"Sorry, but Hinata just called me, her dad found out and kicked her out of the house."

"Where's Shino?"

"Out of town for the weekend. So I have to go pick her up." The brunette explained, the raven just nodded and got into the car. Hinata was Neji's cousin and was 5 months pregnant with her boyfriend of 6 years' baby. Hinata's mother knew and was helping Hinata hide it from her father (she was going to give the baby up for adoption as soon as she had it). Hinata's father was supposed to be out of town this weekend so Hinata had gone home so that her mother could take her to a doctor's appointment. Unfortunately it seemed her father came home early. Neji pulled his car in front of the Hyuuga family mansion's driveway, he'd been kicked out almost three years ago when he announced that he was gay and wasn't even allowed past the gates now. They only waited a minute or so before Hinata came walking down the driveway.

"Hey, guys." She smiled softly.

"It's seems bad now, but everything will be okay. Trust me." Neji smiled as he took one of the suitcases she was holding. Sasuke took the duffle bag and the other suitcase. The boys put the bags in the trunk while Hinata carefully got into the car.

"I'm sorry that I had to drag you away from the party, Neji." Hinata apologized as the boys got in. Neji looked over at his cousin and smiled softly.

"It's fine, he wasn't there anyway." Neji shrugged. Hinata gave him a sympathetic look and then turned to look at Sasuke in the back seat.

"So he dragged to with him?" She asked.

"It's not like he had anything better to do." Neji smirked at Sasuke's reflection in the rear-view mirror. Sasuke growled at him and then looked at Hinata.

"Since you're pregnant and no longer able to go partying with him, he has to drag me along now. So thanks for that." He said flatly.

"Blame Shino."

"Oh, I do, trust me." Sasuke huffed. Hinata giggled softly as they drove on in silence. Neji pulled the car into the parking lot of their apartment building. Sasuke grabbed the bags while Neji helped Hinata up the stairs to their apartment. Once Hinata was situated in Neji's room the three went to sleep. Monday came and Sasuke was exhausted from taking care of a hormonal Hinata all weekend, on top of finding out he'd lost his wallet at the party. As an apology for her crazy pregnant lady hormones, and the fact that Sasuke had no money, Hinata had offered to buy him something from the cafeteria that Monday for lunch. He was standing by the cash register line with his tray, waiting for Hinata to hurry up and get her food.

"Sasuke." A slightly familiar voice called out. The raven looked up to see the blonde boy from the party walking towards him. Sasuke didn't really know how to react so he just waved at the other boy. "I'm glad I found you." The blonde smiled brightly when he arrived in front of the raven. "Of course it was pretty easy, all I had to do was mention your name in my class and every girl in the room could tell me exactly where you were."

"Really?"

"Of course. I mean you're Sasuke Uchiha, the prince of KU. You know you have girls stalking you, right?" The blonde laughed.

"Sasuke." Hinata called. The blonde glanced at the clearly pregnant belly of the raven haired girl and his smile faltered. Hinata saw the blonde and blushed. "Sorry, did I interrupt? Sas, just give me your tray and I'll go pay for these, okay?" She smiled as she reached out for Sasuke's tray.

"Don't worry, I just wanted to give him this." The blonde said holding out Sasuke's wallet. "I found it on the couch at the party after you left. I wanted to return it to you." He handed the wallet over. "You shouldn't make your girlfriend pay for your food, you know." He said as he turned to walk away. Sasuke quickly grabbed his arm.

"I didn't catch your name." He said. The blonde blinked.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He answered slightly confused, blue eyes darting between the two ravens nervously.

"You've misunderstood, Naruto, Hinata's just a friend." Sasuke smiled. There was no hiding the relief on Naruto's face as Sasuke said these words.

"Thank god. I was gonna feel like a total douche if I kissed a guy with a pregnant girlfriend." Naruto laughed. Sasuke didn't miss the look Hinata gave him. "Sorry, I have to get to class now." He waved and ran off.

"Kissed?" She asked.

"He was trying to help get rid of a fangirl." He shrugged as he passed her to get in line. "You're still paying for lunch." He told her as he put his wallet in his pocket. She nodded and paid.

"He actually kissed you?" She asked when they sat down.

"Damn, were Neji and Sasuke making out?" Sakura asked as she also sat down next to them.

"I don't remember inviting you." He glared.

"Oh, Sasuke, you're so silly." Sakura smiled at him before turning to the other girl at the table. "So who was kissing Sasuke?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." They both answered. Sakura was frozen in shock.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Wait, wait. What did this guy look like?" She asked.

"Spiky blonde hair, big stupid grin and bright blue eyes. He was wearing orange both times I've met him."

"That's impossible." Sakura shook her head.

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"Because Naruto Uzumaki is way too picky to just go around kissing random guys, no matter how drop dead sexy they were."

"Oh? You know this how, exactly?" Sasuke asked. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I've known him for almost 10 years, let's hope I know a bit about one of my best friends. The only boyfriend he's ever had was Gaara, the supermodel, and it took him almost 7 years to get together with Naruto."

"So he has a boyfriend?" Sasuke asked feeling slightly angry.

"No way, those two broke up only after a few months. Naruto's way particular about the guys he'd even consider dating. He never really told me the real reasons, but he just didn't feel right with Gaara so he broke up with him."

"What about girlfriends?"

"Oh no, no." She quickly shook her head. "He had a seriously traumatic experience at a foster home. He gets anxious just being around women. Me and Kurenai, his sister-in-law, are the only girls he can stand for more than five minutes."

"Traumatic? What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. Why so interested?" She smirked. Sasuke clenched his jaw as the two girls smiled at him.

"Just wondering." He snapped. The girls looked at each other then back at the raven.

"Sure." Sakura smiled. "So what was it like kissing him?" She smiled.

"What?" He gasped.

"Come on. Was it good? Did he use tongue? Were his lips as soft as they look?"

"I don't really remember, I was kinda drunk and too shocked to even pay attention at the time."

"Damn."

"What are you so upset about?"

"Please, everyone who knows him wets themselves just thinking of what it would be like to be with him. The way Gaara begged Naruto to take him back made it pretty obvious he is amazingly skilled in the bedroom." Sakura scoffed.

"Then how about you just become a man and date him yourself." Sasuke rolled his eyes, hoping it would shut her up.

"I already know Naruto wouldn't date me even if I were a guy."

"You've thought of it then?" Sasuke smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"You would too." She snapped. He raised an eyebrow. "Look he's not as famous as you, with fangirls stalking you and all, but anyone who knows him would definitely want to be with him." She explained.

"I see."

"And it's totally not fair that he kissed you. I mean you don't even know him or appreciate how big of a deal it is." She pouted.

"That's just disturbing on so many levels I can't even begin to tell you." Sasuke shivered slightly. But he was intrigued by the blonde. He wondered what was so great that even the very feminine Sakura would wish she was a boy to date the blonde.

"So he's in the pre-med department with you?" Hinata asked.

"No he's an education major." Sakura told her.

"Oh. I didn't know you even knew anyone outside of the science department except for us." She said slightly surprised.

"Well I've known the guy since elementary. Naruto and Kiba were my best friends growing up, but they're the only education people I know." She explained.

"I have to go to a meeting so I'll see you ladies later." Sasuke said as he got up. He didn't really have a meeting, but he wasn't about to tell them the real reason he was leaving. The campus of Konoha University was huge, but thankfully easily divided so he knew exactly where most of the education classes were. As he was walking up the ramp in front of the building, he found Neji loitering outside, hand poised to open the door.

"Sasuke." Neji gasped when he saw his raven haired friend.

"What are you doing over here, Neji?" He asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?"

"Touché." Sasuke looked up right as a brunette was coming towards the door with Naruto walking beside him. Neji also saw them and opened the door.

"Thanks, man." The brunette nodded and smiled before turning to the boy walking next to him. "So yeah, Shika's been begging me, man. Like, how can I say no when he's freaking begging?"

"Maybe I'm not so upset that you said yes, but it's that you said yes and waited until today to tell me." Naruto huffed, completely not seeing Sasuke as he glared at the boy walking with him. Sasuke glanced over to see Neji staring at the brunette. He sighed and grabbed Neji's arm before dragging him after the brunette and blonde.

"Naruto." Sasuke called. The two boys stopped, the blonde turning to look over his shoulder at him.

"Sasuke?" He asked, shocked. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Well I didn't really get to thank you properly for returning my wallet. I was going to offer to buy you a coffee or something." Sasuke explained. The blonde turned bright red.

"You don't have to." He shook his head.

"Don't worry. If you aren't busy right now, the four of us can go to the coffee shop. My treat." Sasuke smirked.

"Seriously? I could definitely go for some coffee right now." The brunette smiled brightly, elbowing his blonde companion.

"Sure. Let's go." Naruto nodded he turned and began walking towards the café, the other three following beside him. The brunette cleared his throat and gave Naruto a look. "Oh, sorry. Um, Sasuke, this is my best friend Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba this is Sasuke Uchiha and I'm sorry but I haven't met you." He looked past Sasuke at Neji.

"Neji Hyuuga." Neji introduced himself.

"Naruto Uzumaki." The blonde smiled.

"Wait, Hyuuga? Are you related to Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, she's my cousin." He nodded.

"No foolin? Shino's my lab partner in bio and Hinata sits next to me in 18th century lit." Kiba smiled.

"You're in biology with Shino?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I'm double majoring in early education and biology. I want to be a science teacher." Kiba nodded.

"That sounds nice. What age would you like to teach?" Neji asked.

"Oh, like, first or second grade would be fun I think." He laughed. "Sunshine over here wants to teach preschool but I'd rather not have to deal with crying brats who are barely potty trained. I think like 8 year olds are at the right age where they've outgrown the bratty toddler stage and still too young to be bratty pre-teen."

"Preschool, huh?" Sasuke asked. He felt the look Neji gave him, but chose to ignore it. The blonde smiled.

"Yeah, I might be gay, but I really like kids." He smiled.

"I see." Sasuke nodded. They made it to the café and ordered their drinks. They sat down at one of the tables in the back and continued their conversation well after they had finished their coffee. Kiba had glanced at his watch and realized he had a class in a few minutes so he and Naruto both left. Sasuke looked at Neji when the two had left.

"What?" Neji asked.

"Kiba's the guy you've been fawning over this whole time? Seriously?"

"What about you and Naruto? What the hell are you thinking?"

"I'm not interested in him like that, Neji."

"Really? Because to me it looked like it."

"Oh please, how would you even know when you barely took your eyes off Kiba for two seconds? If he wasn't so dense he would have realized how obvious you were."

"He's a nice guy."

"You met him two hours ago."

"Don't give me shit about this, Sasuke, when you were acting the same way towards Naruto." Neji huffed.

"Fine, whatever. Date the mutt if you want." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Neji sighed and looked at the raven closely.

"Don't get too close to Naruto, okay?"

"I'm not an idiot, I already know that." Sasuke scoffed. Later that night he received a text from Naruto.

_Hey, I had a lot of fun hanging out with you today. I know you're not gay and not interested in a romantic relationship or anything, but it would be cool if we could be friends, you know?_

Sasuke sighed and closed his phone. How was he supposed to respond to that?

* * *

><p>REVIEW!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry guys, i moved and had no internet for a while... here's chapter 5!

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

He wasn't quite sure how it happened. Agreeing to be friends with the blonde didn't seem like anything at the time, but Naruto was so unlike anyone he'd ever met that he found himself more intrigued by him every day until the intrigue turned to something a little more serious. He thought he had been careful around the blonde, but lo and behold Sasuke Uchiha fell in love with Naruto Uzumaki. He tried to act like nothing had changed, but Neji wasn't his best friend for nothing and quickly confronted him about it.

"What the hell are you doing?" The brunette snapped, glaring at the soft look Sasuke was giving the back of Naruto's head as the blonde stood in line at the school cafeteria.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've noticed the way you look at him. Are you fucking retarded? Do you know what could happen if _he_ finds out?"

"Of course I know, Neji, I'm not an idiot."

"Then you better get over this stupid little crush."

"It's not a crush." He snapped angrily before they both gasped softly.

"You don't know what you're saying. It's been a while since you've been interested in anyone, but we both know," Neji started to calmly argue.

"I know what I feel, Neji. I know it's stupid and dangerous, but I really am in love with him." He sighed.

"Just please, for his sake, don't pursue him."

"Of course I won't. I'm not going to do that to him."

"Hey, guys." Naruto smiled as he walked up to their table, followed closely by Kiba. The blonde and brunette sat down.

"What were you talking about, you look pretty upset." Kiba asked, looking closely at his boyfriend.

"Nothing, just debating philosophy." Neji smiled. Kiba grimaced and left it at that. They ate while Kiba and Naruto talked excitedly, Sasuke and Neji occasionally adding something insightful to the conversation. After eating, they split to go to their classes or back home. Unfortunately for Sasuke, he found his brother leaning on the front door of his apartment when he got there.

"I'm gonna kill him." Sasuke growled under his breath, making a mental note to maim Neji later.

"I figured it out without Neji's help, little brother." Itachi scoffed. Sasuke winced and opened the door, letting his brother in first so he could calm himself down a bit. "I know you're not an idiot, so I was just wondering why you were doing something so dumb."

"I'm not doing anything, Itachi. I'm in love with him, so what? I don't plan on telling him or anything so there's nothing you need to worry about."

"Sasuke, it's not like I want things to be like that, but unfortunately we can't do anything about _him_. You know what _he_ would do which is why you absolutely cannot let Naruto get involved with you."

"Even if I'm in love with him?"

"It's because you're in love with him that you should already know that you can't be with him." Itachi sighed. They both knew that no matter how much Sasuke wanted it, it was too dangerous for him to get involved in a romantic relationship with anyone.

"What if we end up together anyway?" Sasuke pressed. Itachi blinked, slightly confused.

"Are you an idiot?"

"Possibly. All I know is that I'm crazy about him and I need him in my life, you should understand that feeling. We can keep it a secret from _him_, can't we? I mean there's a restraining order, isn't there?" Itachi sighed, there was determination in Sasuke's posture. The older raven knew his brother wouldn't actually pursue his interest, but he definitely wouldn't ignore the other's advances as he had for everyone else. And something in Sasuke's questions had Itachi feeling that it was only a matter of time before those hypothetical advances would become literal.

"Do you really think you can hide it forever? You know eventually _he_ will find out."

"Then I'll protect Naruto."

"Naruto, huh?" Itachi smirked.

"Fuck." Sasuke sighed. Itachi hadn't known anything about Naruto except for the fact that Sasuke was in love with him, and now Sasuke had given his insane older brother his crush's name… meaning pretty soon Itachi would have all of his little henchmen stalking and researching the blonde just to make sure he was 'good enough.'

"You seem tense, little brother."

"Because I know you're going to be stalking him now." Sasuke snapped.

"I don't have the time or motivation to stalk your little crush, Sasuke." Itachi scoffed innocently. Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, if that's all you're here to talk about, you can leave."

"Actually, I'm here for business as well." Itachi gave his brother a serious look. Sasuke sighed and nodded, knowing by the end of the night he'll be sending a few guys to the hospital.

The weeks went on and Sasuke was thankful Naruto was clueless enough not to notice the fact that he was being followed. Not that Naruto really had anything to worry about considering Sasuke and then Itachi would murder the little minions if they did anything that could put the little blonde in danger. But as the weeks continued, Sasuke became increasingly aware of the minion's presence, as well as the dwindling presence of the blonde. They use to hang out multiple times every day, but that soon turned into only a few times a week and when Sasuke had gone two weeks without seeing Naruto at all, he decided to confront the blonde and see what was wrong.

"Sasuke?" Naruto gasped, looking slightly horrified when he answered the door to find the raven glaring down at him.

"What the hell?" Sasuke demanded.

"What the hell is your 'what the hell' about?" Naruto snapped back.

"Why have you been avoiding me? And don't tell me you're not avoiding me because you've somehow managed to hang out with Neji and Kiba at least twenty times in the past two weeks when I haven't seen you at all." He glared. Naruto bit his lip and looked off to the side. "What's wrong? You're the one who wanted to be friends with me in the first place."

"I don't want to be friends anymore, Sas." Naruto sighed tiredly. For a split second Sasuke was furious. He was pissed Naruto suddenly didn't want to be friends, but after a second he realized Naruto's words might have had a completely different meaning considering the way the blonde was looking at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked somewhat guarded. He was hoping there was a different meaning, but not wanting to sound too hopeful.

"You really think I ever wanted to be just friends with you? You told me from the beginning that you weren't gay so I ignored my feelings and stuff, but it's getting harder to hide the fact that I'm in love with you."

"I never said I wasn't gay." Sasuke smirked.

"You told me you weren't interested."

"I meant that I wasn't interested in starting any relationship, boy or girl. But I am now."

"What do you mean by," Naruto started but was cut off when Sasuke's lips slammed into his. It was less than a second before Naruto was pulling Sasuke into his apartment and shoving the raven against the door. They broke the kiss after who knows how long to get some air. "So I'll just take that as a confession, huh?" The blonde smiled.

"Unless you really want to hear me say that I'm in love with you."

"You just said it." Naruto smiled serenely, as if just hearing those words was the best thing that had happened to him.

"I'll say it again." Sasuke leaned in, brushing their lips together.

"Once more, please."

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke whispered as he pressed their lips together. The blonde laughed softly against the raven's lips and Sasuke felt a wave of pure bliss wash over him at the sound. They shared passionate and sweet kisses all night, neither wanting more than that at the time. Their relationship didn't really change much after they started dating, except for the making out part. Sasuke was thoroughly enjoying his relationship, at least as much as he could with his brother's henchmen still following them everywhere.

"Afternoon, little brother." Itachi said calmly when Sasuke burst into his office.

"Okay, me and Naruto are together no matter how much you don't like it. Call off the fucking stalkers, it's getting really annoying." The younger snapped angrily.

"How can I be sure that he is worthy of my precious baby brother? I mean, it's not like you have introduced us or anything." Itachi smirked as he stared up at his brother.

"You want to meet him, fine."

"I've made dinner reservations for tomorrow night." Itachi smiled as Sasuke blinked, wondering just how long his brother had been planning this.

"Fine, tomorrow night." He huffed and left Itachi's office. Later that night, at his apartment while they were getting ready for bed, Sasuke told Naruto about their dinner date the following night.

"But we're meeting my family tomorrow night. They have reservations at The Hidden Leaf." He informed the raven.

"Oh yeah, damn. Well, it's just my brother, do you think your family would mind one more?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Nah, my family is super cool. I'm really excited about you meeting them, I know they're gonna love you." Naruto smiled brightly. Sasuke was already well aware that Naruto was adopted, he was nervous to meet them. They had already opened up their hearts and allowed Naruto to be a part of their family and here Sasuke was trying to take him away from them practically. He was also nervous about Naruto meeting Itachi because he didn't know what kind of horrible things his brother had planned for his lover, but he felt a bit relieved he would have one more person on his side when he met the Sarutobi family. The next evening came extremely quickly in Sasuke's opinion and he soon found himself walking into the restaurant with his boyfriend of less than two months feeling extremely nervous. He felt his insides freeze when he saw a very familiar face waiting at the host's station. He tried to direct the blonde away from the police officer, but the idiot was walking right towards him.

"Asuma!" Naruto called happily. Sasuke felt bile in his throat, it would be his luck. The brunette officer turned and smiled brightly at the blonde before crushing him in a bear-hug.

"Naruto, where is this boyfriend of yours? We're all excited to meet him." Asuma smiled. The smile, however, faltered and then turned into a hostile glare when he saw Sasuke standing only a few steps away. The rage and threatening disgust was almost visible as it radiated off of the officer.

"Asuma, this is Sasuke." Naruto said awkwardly, not understanding Asuma's mood at all.

"Mr. Uzumaki, your table is ready." One of the hosts told them.

"What? But I didn't make any reservation." Naruto was highly confused at this point, first his brother seemed to have some sort of instant hatred towards the love of his life, and now he had a reservation under his name.

"Don't worry, I made the reservation." A voice Naruto didn't know told him. The blonde turned to see an older, slightly different, version of Sasuke.

"Itachi." Sasuke sighed with relief before seeing the blonde man standing behind his brother and growling softly. "You brought Deidara?"

"Is that a problem? He wanted to meet his little brother-in-law." The older raven scoffed.

"Hey Sas." Deidara smiled.

"Hell no!" Asuma's voice boomed angrily.

"Calm down, Asuma, we're just here for a nice meal." The older raven smirked calmly up at the officer.

"How did you know," Naruto started.

"I made reservations last night and when Sasuke told me your family would be here too I just made the reservation larger. I had put it in your name because if you had shown up earlier than me then you could have just gone in." Itachi quickly explained. Naruto looked like his head was hurting pretty badly as he nodded.

"Let's just go sit down." Sasuke offered as he ushered Naruto to follow the host. Itachi stayed back a few steps as Sarutobi, Kurenai and Konohamaru followed the couple.

"We're not involving your brother in our business, Asuma, you can calm down." Itachi spoke softly to the still seething police officer.

"I swear, one scratch," Asuma started.

"Sasuke won't hurt him, and I'll make sure no one else does. They are really happy together, at least I know Sasuke is, if you love your brother don't ruin this for him." Itachi warned as he wrapped an arm around Deidara's waist and followed everyone to sit down as well. If you ignored Asuma's hostile attempts to intimidate Sasuke, Itachi's sadistic attempts to annoy Asuma as well as his brother, and everyone else's uneasiness at the tension between Asuma and the two Uchiha brothers, it was quite a pleasant meal. After dinner, as everyone was leaving, Asuma pulled Sasuke to the side.

"Naruto is my precious baby brother. If you do anything that can hurt him either physically or emotionally, I swear to every deity out there that I will murder you." Asuma threatened.

"If I ever hurt him, I'll let you murder me." Sasuke answered back.

"Sas." Naruto called and the raven was quickly at his side. "Don't let him intimidate you, okay?"

"Don't worry, he's only saying what any good older brother would." Sasuke smiled.

"Apparently I'm a terrible older brother." Itachi smirked. "But then again, I'm not too worried about Naruto hurting you. You're a good kid, blondie, and I can tell you really love my brother so just take care of him and he'll take care of you." Itachi smiled slightly.

"He means sexually." Deidara commented.

"Fuck you, Dei." Sasuke snarled out as he glared at the older blonde.

"I was just saying." Deidara shrugged as Naruto turned bright red. Sasuke growled again and Deidara mimed zipping his lips. They said their goodbyes and goodnights before leaving. On the drive home, Naruto was unusually quiet, and it made Sasuke nervous. Maybe Naruto didn't want to be with him after meeting Itachi and Deidara. Maybe Asuma's hatred made Naruto reconsider their relationship. Finally they made it to Naruto's apartment and went inside.

"Hey." Sasuke called gently. Naruto turned to look at him. "What's wrong? You've been really quiet since we left."

"It's just what Deidara said." Naruto mumbled.

"Don't pay attention to him, he's a pervert." Sasuke sighed.

"But what he said is kinda true, people in romantic relationships do tend to have sex. Are you okay with having sex with a guy? I mean the only other relationship you've had was with a girl, you were straight until you met me."

"You really think I'm just gonna run or something when it comes time to have sex with you? I mean I just had dinner with your brother, whom I'm pretty sure was contemplating stabbing me with his steak knife and then lighting me on fire, because I love you."

"He wouldn't have lit you on fire." Naruto smiled.

"Either way, I love you no matter what."

"I love you, Sas." Naruto smiled brightly. They were silent for a few moments.

"Do you, um, want to?" Sasuke asked awkwardly.

"Want to what?"

"Have sex." Naruto turned bright red.

"Right now?" He asked. Sasuke nodded."Okay."

"Okay." Sasuke smiled as he pulled Naruto forward slightly. Their lips brushed hesitantly at first. "I've never actually done this before, even with my girlfriend." He admitted softly.

"That's okay, I'll show you what to do." Naruto smiled as he pulled the raven in for another kiss. Naruto wasn't exactly an expert either, but he knew what made him feel good and instructed Sasuke how to do so. Of course Naruto didn't know why Sasuke was so worried, virgin or not the guy had wicked skills in bed. They say sex isn't everything in a relationship, but that night Sasuke spoiled Naruto for any other lover, Naruto knew he could never leave the raven now.

* * *

><p>last flashback, shit starts going down next chapter.<p>

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 5 WOOT WOOT!

* * *

><p>The sun was ridiculously bright that morning. Naruto groaned and turned over, hoping to escape the sun's blinding rays by pressing his face into his lover's chest. However, his lover wasn't there. The blonde quickly sat up and looked around the bedroom, listening closely to see if maybe the raven was in the shower or making breakfast, but no noises could be heard.<p>

"Sas?" He called out and received no answer. With a huff he got out of bed and pulled his boxers on. "Sasuke." He called again as he left the bedroom. The apartment was empty, as it had been every morning for the past two weeks. It was starting to get to Naruto. They'd barely seen each other the past few weeks. They'd have quickies in the shower when they got home, but then after dinner Sasuke would work until long after Naruto fell asleep and then leave before Naruto woke up. It was annoying but it also worried him over his lover's health. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, the blonde quickly dressed and headed to the Uchiha office building. He nodded at the receptionist, passing her to go to the elevator. He punched the button for the top floor and waited for the ascending box to arrive at its destination.

"I'll fucking kill him." Naruto heard Itachi's voice booming angrily from the conference room the second he stepped off the elevator. He could hear angry muttering over a distinct beeping of a phone.

"The problem with Danzo has already been fixed, Itachi." Another voice Naruto somewhat recognized stated calmly.

"And what about everything that shithead's stolen from us?" The older raven snapped.

"Taken care of. This is my job, Itachi, have at least a little faith in me." The other replied. There was a pause as the beeping phone only seemed to get louder. "You gonna get that?"

"What?" Itachi snarled as the beeping stopped.

"Mr. Uchiha, sir, Mr. Uzumaki is on his way up there." Naruto heard the receptionist's voice crackling through the phone speaker. There were a few gasps and suddenly Sasuke and Neji were rushing out of the conference room.

"Nar." Sasuke said softly. "What are you doing here?" He wrapped his arm around the blonde and ushered him away from the conference room.

"I wanted to see you since I haven't really gotten to in a while." Naruto answered, glancing over his shoulder at the conference room door.

"Well, we're kind of in the middle of a meeting. A really big deal fell through and we need to fix it. Can we talk about this later?" He asked as they made it back to the elevator.

"You're not going to have time later either, Sasuke." Naruto snapped. It was getting frustrating.

"Naruto, please, this is really important." Sasuke sighed.

"Sasuke." Itachi called as he stepped out of the conference room. The younger raven looked back at his brother. "Please take over the meeting while I speak with Naruto, okay?" Sasuke nodded and went back into the room. "Come." Itachi motioned for Naruto to follow him. They went into Itachi's office and the raven sat down on the couch rather than behind his desk. "What's bothering you, Naruto?" He asked calmly.

"I just miss him. I mean, I know you're busy, I really do. I totally understand that. But he's always working, Itachi. He stays up late, leaves early, sometimes doesn't even come home, always working. I mean, I know he's the vp and all, but can't someone else do some of the work? You've got a 40 story building just stuffed with people ready to do your bidding and yet Sasuke is drowning in it. I know he's not going to say anything because he's got his sense of duty to this company, but really, Itachi, he needs a break sometimes."

"And so you came today to tell us this?"

"I've barely seen him more than an hour each day for the past two weeks and we live together. All I'm asking is for a few nights off."

"He told you, this deal we had going fell through."

"You've got at least ten other guys in the conference room who could finish dealing with it and we both know it." Naruto snapped. Itachi smirked at the anger flaring in the blonde's eyes, it wasn't often he was riled up like this.

"Fine. You win, Naruto, I'll give him the night off." He smiled.

"Really?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"Of course. The idiot can barely even stay awake in there right now."

"You really are a sadistic jerk."

"I try very hard." Naruto rolled his eyes and looked back towards the conference room.

"If he's not home tonight, I'm coming after you, you know."

"And here I thought you were the sweet one." Itachi smiled as he watched the blonde.

"I mean it, Tachi." Naruto gave him a look.

"I already told you, and I am a man of my word." Itachi's smile grew.

"Okay. I have to go, tell Sasuke bye for me." Naruto nodded.

"Of course. Have a good day, Naruto." Itachi waved as the blonde left. He stayed at his spot on the couch, smiling to himself until Sasuke came in a few minutes later.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I don't see why Asuma is always so worried. I think Naruto would fit in exceedingly well in our business."

"What does that mean?"

"You have the night off." He said and left it at that. Sasuke didn't press it any further, afraid that he might make Itachi change his mind. There was so much work to do that day and Sasuke did as much as he could. He began packing files and papers into his briefcase when Itachi came in and took them away, assuring him that the work could be finished without him. Sasuke got home to find Naruto waiting.

"Sas." The blonde smiled, kissing his lover deeply.

"Did you threaten Itachi or something?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he gave me the night off and took away the work I was going to bring home."

"I just told him that you needed a break."

"Well, whatever. What should we have for dinner?" He kissed the blonde.

"You have the night off and you're thinking about food?" Naruto smirked. Tanned fingers gently pulled at the raven's shirt.

"You have a point." Sasuke laughed softly before pulling the blonde flush against him and crashing their lips together. Naruto moaned happily as the raven lifted him and carried them to the couch. "You know Itachi gave me the night off so I can catch up on sleep." Sasuke pointed out as he sat down.

"Did he?" Naruto feigned innocence as he quickly began sucking on the raven's neck as rocking their hips together.

"Catch up on sex, I meant catch up on sex." Sasuke corrected, gasping softly with every roll of the blonde's hips. Naruto expertly rid his lover of his shirt before attacking the pale chest. Sasuke moaned, arching his back and pulling the blonde's head closer. And then Sasuke's cell phone started to ring. Sasuke pulled the phone from his pocket and saw it was Itachi's number.

"Don't you dare answer it, he promised you wouldn't work tonight." Sasuke just nodded and silenced the phone before devouring his lover's mouth. A minute later there was a text. Because Itachi rarely texted him, Sasuke figured he needed to check what it was.

_Emergency. Call me back ASAP._

"I'm sorry, love, but I have to call him. He wouldn't say 'emergency' if it was business." Sasuke apologized. Naruto looked annoyed, but nodded anyway knowing Sasuke was right. Sasuke hit the call button and waited. "Hey, what's up?" He asked worried. Naruto could hear Itachi's voice through the receiver, he couldn't understand the older Uchiha but knew something bad happened. "What? Is he okay?" Sasuke sounded panicked. "Okay, I'll meet you there." Worried onyx eyes met confused blue. "I'm so sorry, babe, but I have to go to the hospital. I'll be back as soon as I can, but I might be gone all night." He explained as he moved Naruto off of him and stood.

"Wait, you're going to the hospital? What happened? Is someone dying? I'll come with you." Naruto quickly stood as well.

"You don't have to. No one is dying, Itachi's really worried so I was going to just be there for him."

"Of course I'm going to come with you, Sasuke. I want to be there for Itachi too."

"No, no, you stay here. You have school in the morning so you shouldn't be out late." Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"You know that I know when you're lying to try and hide something from me, right? Usually I don't say anything but obviously whoever is in the hospital is close to you if you're getting this worried and I want to be there for you." Sasuke sighed heavily.

"Fine. Come, but don't get mad, okay?"

"Mad?" Naruto asked. Sasuke gave him a look. "You know you saying that only means that I have a right to be mad because you've done something knowing it would upset me." Sasuke looked guilty. "How about you try to explain what's going on." He offered. The raven nodded.

"Let's just get in the car, I'll explain on the way." He told him as he pulled his shirt on. They quickly went to the garage and got in the car before Sasuke sped off. "Itachi's son is in the hospital."

"Itachi's son?" Naruto asked calmly, but the anger was obvious.

"His name is Tobi, he's five. His mother married Itachi 7 years ago and died giving birth due to complications."

"So in the 8 years we've been together, your brother's gotten married and had a kid and you didn't feel the need to tell me any of this?"

"My family's not like yours, Nar. I didn't want to introduce you to him because I feel like it's best to just keep you away from the Uchiha family as much as possible."

"But he's your nephew. You introduced me to Itachi and Deidara but didn't say anything about Tobi?"

"You should know by now that my family is complicated and there are reasons why I don't tell you everything."

"I could understand leaving me out of most of your family, and the Uchiha business, but your nephew?"

"I thought it was for the best. You're meeting him now, so it's not a big deal." Naruto took a deep breath, stopping himself from making a comment when a thought struck him.

"You said Itachi was married 7 years ago. But I thought he'd been with Deidara since they were in high school."

"It was an arranged marriage. Konan was a nice girl and all, but Itachi never loved her, he just needed an heir. He was with Deidara the whole time and was just using her to have a kid."

"Arranged marriage? Are you going to have to get married?"

"No. There are… circumstances so I won't have to get married, you don't have to worry."

"I'd feel sorry for anyone stuck with you as a husband."

"Low blow, Nar." Sasuke sighed. "You know how much I love you and there are things about my family and my job that I don't want you involved with. I'm just trying to protect you, okay?"

"Sure." Naruto sighed. The ride to the hospital was tensely silent after that. Sasuke introduced himself to the receptionist and they were showed to the room. A tiny raven haired child was laying on the bed, a worried Itachi sitting next to him, Deidara sitting in a chair beside the bed.

"Sas." Deidara smiled when he saw the raven coming into the room. Tobi looked over excitedly then screamed and began crying.

"Tobi, what's wrong?" Itachi asked.

"I don't want to die." Tobi cried.

"You're not going to die, Tobi. Why would you say that?"

"The angle standing behind Sasuke is gonna take me to heaven."

"Angle?" Deidara asked. Itachi laughed softly and ran his fingers through Tobi's hair.

"Tobi, he's not an angle. That's Naruto, he's uncle Sasuke's friend."

"He is?" Tobi hiccupped softly as he wiped his eyes. Naruto smiled, stepping around Sasuke to sit down on the bed.

"Hi, Tobi. My name is Naruto, Sasuke told me that you weren't feeling very good."

"Not at all. My tummy hurts and I threw up a lot and daddy said I had a temperature."

"That's not good, buddy." Naruto began talking to Tobi and Itachi stood to speak with his brother.

"What's he doing here?" Itachi asked softly.

"He insisted on coming."

"I thought we agreed,"

"I know, but he was pissed already and I was just tired of arguing with him. Meeting Tobi should be okay."

"This is dangerous, Sas. Today he's meeting Tobi, tomorrow he might want to meet father or grandfather. Who knows what he heard during our meeting this morning." Itachi hissed at him.

"I know, okay? But it really is hard keeping him completely separated from everything regarding my family and job." Itachi sighed as well.

"_He's_ still out there, you know. When everything with Naruto first happened I was worried because of what had happened before, but now I actually like blondie and I really don't want anything to happen to him."

"You think I've forgotten about _him_? You really think I don't have nightmares almost every night about _him_ finding out about Naruto?" Sasuke glared at his brother. Itachi nodded.

"You're right, you're right. I know it's hard for you. We'll just be even more careful from now on, okay?" Sasuke nodded and went to stand by the bed.

"Uncle Sasuke." Tobi smiled brightly at him.

"Hey, Kiddo. You gave your daddy a scare, huh?" Sasuke smiled back.

"Yeah the doctor said I might have flenza."

"Influenza, Tobi." Itachi corrected.

"Yeah, that. So I have to stay at the hospital until I feel all better. She gave me medicine that tasted really yucky but my tummy feels a lot better now." Tobi smiled.

"That's good." Sasuke nodded.

"But If I didn't come to the hospital then I never would have met Naruto, so I'm really happy about that."

"I'm happy I got to meet you too, Tobi." Naruto smiled at him.

"Uncle Sasuke, I'm glad you are friends with Naruto, he's really nice. I like him a lot."

"I like him a lot too." Sasuke told the baby raven.

"Do you like him like Daddy likes Deidara?" Tobi asked. Sasuke just nodded. "Oh." Tobi blushed. The door opened and Sakura stepped in.

"Naruto?" The young doctor asked shocked.

"Sakura?" Naruto gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm Tobi's doctor. I didn't think Sasuke would be here." She answered nervously while looking between the two raven haired brothers to see if the approved of her answer.

"You mean you didn't think I would be here." Naruto corrected somewhat bitterly.

"Nar," Sasuke started.

"Don't start." Naruto snapped at him. Sasuke sighed and leaned against the wall furthest away from the blonde. Sakura gave him a worried glance before turning to the bed.

"Okay, Tobi, I'm sorry, but I have to give you more medicine."

"I don't want any more yucky stuff." Tobi frowned.

"It's gonna be a shot." Sakura told him. Tobi gasped.

"No! I don't want any shots." He cried.

"It's okay, Tobi. Just close your eyes and it'll be over real fast." Naruto said calmly.

"You promise?" Tobi asked. Naruto smiled and nodded. The young Uchiha closed his eyes tightly and waited.

"Okay, Tobi, it's all done."

"It is?" Tobi asked somewhat shocked as he opened his eyes.

"See, not so bad." Naruto smiled.

"Okay, that's gonna knock him out for a while. We should probably let him rest."

"No, Daddy, don't leave." Tobi gasped.

"I'll stay right here till you fall asleep, okay?" The boy nodded

"We should leave." Sasuke told the blonde.

"Right." Naruto said softly. He stood and smiled at his pink haired friend. "Great to see you, Sakura-chan. We should catch up soon, yeah?"

"Definitely." Sakura smiled although she did look a bit guilty. The blonde and the raven left the hospital. The ride was silent and tense.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him." Sasuke finally said when they stepped onto the elevator to go up to their apartment.

"Complicated family and all that bullshit, I understand." Naruto scoffed.

"Nar, please." Sasuke said softly. "I don't want to argue with you about this."

"Fine."Naruto sighed tiredly as the elevator doors opened to their penthouse. "We should probably get to bed, it's late." Sasuke sighed. He knew why Naruto was angry, it did seem like a pretty dickish thing to do to never even tell your lover that you had a nephew, but Sasuke also knew if he was going to keep Naruto out of the gang business, it's best to just keep him away from his family entirely. The only problem being that he can't explain this to Naruto otherwise he'd expose the blonde to the part of his business he's been trying to keep him away from in the first place. After that night Naruto was still upset, but it was somewhat difficult to stay angry at a man you loved unconditionally. A few months later an incident happened that once again had Naruto feeling irked and lied to. Sasuke had been in the shower, getting ready for a night out, when his cell phone started ringing. Normally Naruto wouldn't even be allowed near Sasuke's cell, but tonight it was just sitting there innocently in the middle of the bed and for whatever reason, Naruto answered it.

"Sasuke Uchiha's phone," Naruto started. It was less than a second that the phone was ripped out of his hand and Naruto was shoved face first into the mattress, and the way Sasuke was holding him down let the blonde know the other was pissed.

"This is Sasuke." Sasuke said calmly. "No one, just one of my assistants, I had stepped out of my office for a moment and he _thought_ he was being helpful. How can I help you, Orochimaru?" The phone call was brief, Sasuke only giving a few 'hn's' after that.

"Assistant?" Naruto snapped angrily, shoving the raven off of him as soon as the conversation had ended.

"What have I told you about answering my phone? What in the hell possessed you into thinking it was a good idea?" Sasuke snarled equally, if not more, furious with the blonde.

"What the fuck is your problem? Are you so ashamed of me that you can't even tell a client you have a male lover? You have to call me your fucking assistant?" Naruto glared, getting more riled up by Sasuke's anger. The anger suddenly disappeared from Sasuke's form as he stared at the blonde in shock.

"You think I'm ashamed of you?"

"What am I supposed to think?"

"I'm not ashamed, so don't ever think that." He said softly. "Now, come on, Kiba and Neji are waiting."

"Yeah." Naruto nodded. They both got dressed and quickly went to meet Kiba and Neji at The Hidden Leaf for Kiba's birthday. Kiba looked worried from the second he saw Naruto. After they ate, Kiba dragged Naruto out to the dance floor.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Naruto."

"It's just recently I've started to notice how much Sasuke hides from me. Did you know Itachi has a five year old kid? I didn't until he was in the hospital last month. Like I don't know anything about Sasuke's family, it's weird isn't it? You've been with Neji as long as I've been with Sasuke, does Neji tell you about his family." Kiba got an awkward look on his face.

"Why would Neji tell me about Sasuke's family?" he asked, laughing.

"Ass, you know what I meant." Naruto snapped.

"Neji was disowned by his family, Nar, you know that. Except Hinata I don't know any of his family either."

"Do you think Sasuke was disowned?"

"Who knows."

"Also, there was this call today. I mean I don't normally answer Sasuke's phone but for some reason I did today and he got super upset about it."

"Who was it calling?"

"Some business partner guy named Orochimaru. But Sasuke never tells me about the business either, it's like the only stuff I know about him is what happens in our apartment. What if he has some other life? Like what if he's some sort of spy, or had a wife and kids or something?"

"Did you say Orochimaru?"

"Are you listening to me?"

"Of course I am, I just thought the guy's name sounded weird." Kiba just smiled. Naruto rolled his eyes. "Neji doesn't tell me much about the business either, Nar. Not that I'd understand much anyway."

"I guess I wouldn't either." Naruto smiled feeling much better.

"I've got to go talk to Neji real fast, I'll be right back." Kiba smiled and left. Naruto continued dancing, completely missing the worried looks the other three in their group had.

* * *

><p>ooohh, what's gonna happen?<p>

REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7. get ready!

* * *

><p>Ever since Naruto had answered the phone, something had changed in his relationship with Sasuke. The raven became extremely clingy and overprotective. Naruto wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing. They were getting ready to attend the yearly Uchiha Corporation charity ball. Naruto had never been allowed to go to this event until this year when Sasuke somewhat hesitantly announced Naruto's presence would be mandatory.<p>

"Do I really have to wear a tie?" He whined softly.

"Yes. Be glad I'm not making you wear a tux." Sasuke snapped as he fastened his cufflinks.

"I guess that's true." Naruto wore a pair of white dress pants, a black dress-shirt and was holding his white tie away from him as if it's very existence somehow would harm him.

"Okay, so put it on, we have to leave five minutes ago."

"You were the one who didn't listen to me about sex in the shower."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked. Naruto tied the tie and they quickly left the apartment.

"You're late." Itachi snapped as soon as Sasuke arrived at the office building.

"Did you miss me that much?" Sasuke smirked.

"You have a speech to give, you know."

"Of course."

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Have you seen how hot Naruto looks? I'm feeling good because not only did I get to have sex in the shower before we came, but I also know I'll get to tear all of those clothes off and have sex with him tonight as soon as we get home. And, who knows, I might take him up to my office after my speech and fool around up there too."

"I really didn't need to know any of that. Just go give your speech and try not to smile too much, it might scare the clients." Sasuke's smirk just grew as he went into the banquet room where the party was being held.

"I'm sorry if he's scarred you for life." Naruto laughed softly.

"I've done worse to him." Itachi smiled. "Let's go in, you can keep me company while Sasuke's speaking."

"Deidara isn't here tonight?"

"No, he's taking care of Tobi."

"Oh." Naruto nodded and allowed Itachi to usher him into the room. Sasuke gave his speech, most of which Naruto didn't understand. And then while the younger Uchiha brother was greeting clients, Itachi was introducing the blonde to others. Although he couldn't prove it, he felt like everyone in the room was hiding something from him. Everyone seemed to give him awkward looks, and they all suddenly got quiet when he and Itachi came close to their conversation. Finally an hour had passed and Sasuke was bored of chatting. He quickly grabbed Naruto from his brother and dragged him away.

"Let's go upstairs for a little private time." Sasuke smiled.

"In the middle of your charity event you're thinking about having sex with me?" Naruto smirked.

"Oh please, I don't think there's a moment in the day that I'm not thinking about sex with you." Sasuke scoffed making Naruto laugh softly. The elevator ride up to Sasuke's office was spent making out and groping each other. Once inside Sasuke's office, Naruto sat on the desk and Sasuke sat in his chair, and they continued their make-out session. Half an hour later, Sasuke's desk phone rang. "What?" Sasuke sighed. Naruto could hear screaming and what sounded like gunshots in the background of Itachi's shouting voice. "Fuck." Sasuke gasped and pulled Naruto off of the desk.

"What?" Naruto asked worried.

"Fuck, fuck." Sasuke growled to himself as he looked around the office. "Okay, we need to hide." He announced as he got on the floor and pulled Naruto down with him.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, trying to get comfortable in the small space under the desk. Sasuke didn't answer, instead he pulled off the inside sides of the desk to reveal a small armory of automatic weapons. "Sasuke."

"Nar, I'll explain everything later, but for right now I need you to close your eyes and stay right here." Sasuke said. He pulled off his jacket and put it over Naruto's shoulders before pulling the blonde against his chest.

"Sas, you have a fucking armory in your desk, you better start explaining now." Naruto snapped as he watched Sasuke remove select pieces from the large sheet of wood that covered the front of his desk.

"There are bad people here, okay? The desk is bullet proof and so is that jacket. If we stay here, we will be safe."

"What?" Naruto asked suddenly terrified. The elevator doors dinged as they opened. From Sasuke's office they couldn't see inside the elevator. Naruto realized the pieces Sasuke had removed were for him to see and shoot his gun through. Sasuke sat calmly, ready for whatever was about to step off the elevator, it was a man using Itachi as a shield.

"Close your eyes and don't open them until I say to, okay." Sasuke whispered.

"Sasuke." Itachi called as the man led him towards Sasuke's office.

"Uchiha, come out now or I'll blow your brother's brains out." The man threatened. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer and stayed silent. The man and Itachi had made it into the office, the man moved out from behind Itachi to look behind the door, there was a bang and the man was dead with a hole through his temple and the ends of Itachi's bangs were slightly shorter.

"Sasuke!" Itachi shouted as he took cover just before two men from the elevator began charging. Sasuke and Itachi easily killed them. "There's seven more." Itachi warned as two men began shooting from the elevator into the office, using the corner as cover. Naruto tried hard not to start screaming or crying as the sound of gunshots echoed throughout the office. Fortunately, the Uchiha brothers were a better shot than the ten guys in the elevator and all of them were dead in about fifteen minutes.

"Itachi." Sasuke called.

"They're dead, let's move."

"Nar, we're gonna go now. You need to keep your eyes shut until we get in the stairwell, okay? Take my hand." Sasuke said gently, trying hard to ignore the shaking in the blonde's body. They stood and began carefully walking, Itachi ran to grab the rest of the guns out of Sasuke and his desks. Naruto tripped as they passed the elevator, his eyes opened and he saw them all.

"Oh my god." He gasped.

"Nar," Sasuke called.

"Oh my god, oh my god. You killed them. You killed all of them so easily." Naruto started crying, not knowing how to react to knowing the love of his life not only had a hoard of weapons in his desk, but also knew how to use those weapons very well.

"Look at me, Naruto."

"Sas, you killed them." Naruto cried as he looked into serious obsidian eyes.

"They're here to kill you. If I didn't kill them, then you'd be dead. I promise I will explain everything, but we have to get moving." He explained just as the power went out.

"Here to kill me?" Naruto asked softly. "What did I do? I never hurt anybody."

"Naruto." Sasuke shouted at him and pulled him roughly. He dragged the blonde into the stairwell and they began descending with Itachi in front of them.

"Sasuke, what's going on?" Naruto asked softly, walking in silence with only the echoes of gunshots coming from downstairs was starting to get to him.

"Remember when you answered my phone a few weeks ago? The man who was calling is a very bad guy. He's sent these guys to kill you."

"What? So I'm going to be killed because I answered a god damn phone call?"

"Please, Naruto, I will explain everything when we get out of here, but for right now can you at least try to have some sense of urgency." Sasuke snapped. Naruto glared at Sasuke and tried to say something but one of the doors from the lower floors opened and gunfire was heard.

"Naruto, put the jacket on properly and stay behind us, okay?" Itachi ordered. Naruto could only nod, he was so far out of his element he had no idea what to do in these situations, although it was slightly unnerving how well Sasuke and Itachi were handling things. Five more guys were shot and killed in the stairwell before they made it to the first floor. There were too many dead bodies on the lobby floor for Naruto to even count as he was shoved out of the building and into the back of a SUV.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, looking the blonde over to assess any wounds.

"What the hell is going on, Sasuke?" Naruto asked softly, tears streaming down his face. Sasuke took a deep breath, trying to figure out where to start when there was so much the blonde didn't know.

"Where would you like me to start?"

"How about the part where those guys were sent to kill me. Then you can explain the arsenal in your office and your proficiency with weapons."

"Orochimaru, the guy who had called when you answered the phone, has a dangerous obsession with me."

"Define dangerous, because ten minutes ago I would have assumed you thought guns were dangerous and clearly that assumption is wrong."

"He thinks I'm his property or something. The guy's insane so I'm not quite sure. When I was 16 I dated a girl, Karin, for almost two months before he found out. He kidnapped us and made me watch as he raped and then murdered her. He warned me that the same would happen to anyone else I was with."

"Which is me?"

"I tried to keep you a secret from him, but you answered the phone and he got suspicious."

"So now it's my fault?"

"No. I'm just stating the facts. I shouldn't have left my phone out and then you never would have felt the need to answer it. But the fact is, you did answer it and Orochimaru found out about you. So now he's sending his goons after you to kill you."

"So this psycho kidnapped you and murdered your girlfriend and no one did anything? I mean, what did the police do when they found you?"

"Police never found us, they were never called. Karin was a street orphan so no one even noticed she had disappeared."

"And you?"

"Same reason why I'm so good with guns, the Uchihas are a mob family." Naruto had a pained expression on his face, as if the admittance had physically hurt him. "Orochimaru kidnapped me and my family sent out men to find me. Unfortunately, Orochimaru has a history with our family and my grandfather couldn't kill him because Orochimaru had connections for us. So Orochimaru agreed to stay away from me in exchange for his life."

"Mob?" Naruto asked softly.

"That's also why your brother hates me so much, he's one of the KPD officers always assigned to our cases."

"Asuma knew?"

"Nar?" Sasuke asked softly when he noticed Naruto's eyes dulling.

"Mob." Naruto whispered to himself a couple times.

"Naruto." Sasuke shook the blonde.

"He's gonna kill me, Sasuke. And if he doesn't someone else will. They'll come after me now that they know." Naruto began sobbing.

"What? No one is going to come after you. I'll protect you."

"That's what Zabuza said and now they're both dead." Naruto cried.

"Zabuza?" Sasuke asked softly. He knew who Zabuza was but was confused at how Naruto knew him.

"Haku was my best friend at the orphanage. And Zabuza was his lover. Bad guys found out, they knew Haku was Zabuza's weakness and so they came after him. Zabuza said they would be okay, but it wasn't true. The bad guys came in and he told me to hide in the closet and close my eyes, not to come out unless he came and got me. There was lots of screaming and gunshots and all I know is that the next day Asuma found me in that closet and Haku was being zipped into a body bag."

"Shit, Nar." Sasuke said softly as he pulled the blonde closer. "No one in the world besides Orochimaru would be stupid enough to go after you. The few that have tried to go after Deidara didn't even live long enough to regret it. Those men were made an example of, and as soon as we find Orochimaru he'll be made an example of."

"But they'll know. They'll know that the Uchihas have a weakness now and try to exploit it." Naruto shook his head as he continued crying. Sasuke laughed softly and kissed the blonde gently.

"If anything, Nar, you're my strength. If anyone even thinks about hurting you, it'll only make my retaliation 1000 times stronger." He said kissing the blonde over and over. Naruto seemed to calm down a bit after that, but not much, it was still a lot to take in. They pulled into a driveway of an intimidating mansion and stepped out.

"Where are we?"

"My family's house. Congratulations, you're about to meet the entire Uchiha clan." Sasuke sighed as they made their way up the front steps. The door was opened by a maid and they stepped inside the entry hall. Pale, dark haired people were running all over, some carrying weapons, other carrying papers, and some others yelling into cell phones. One stopped when they saw Sasuke and Naruto, and then a few more until at least twenty people were all staring at the two in the doorway.

"Sasuke." One said calmly.

"This is Naruto." Sasuke introduced calmly as he pointed to the blonde standing slightly behind him. Naruto raised his hand in greeting before everyone started moving again.

"There's a lot of people here." Naruto observed.

"Yeah, it's common for the Uchihas to live in the same house like Asuma lives at your house. But we don't live here because I was kind of hoping that you'd never find out about the mob aspect."

"Sasuke, you're bleeding." One of the ravens gasped as she passed him. Sasuke looked down at his arm to see he'd been shot.

"Oh my god, Sasuke." Naruto gasped.

"Don't worry about it, Nar, it's not the first time." Sasuke instantly regretted his words as he was saying them. The look of horror and shock on his lover's face made Sasuke feel like a terrible person.

"Not the first time?"

"I don't get shot often, if that's what you're thinking." Sasuke quickly corrected. "This is probably the fifth time in my entire life, okay?"

"That's still five times I didn't know about. How many other times have you gotten hurt without telling me?"

"Enough to warrant your anger, I've never actually counted though." He sighed.

"Angel!" Tobi shouted as he came in through the front door. Naruto looked to see the five year old running excitedly towards him. He smiled softly and knelt down to hug the boy.

"Hi, Tobi."

"You're crying." Tobi gasped.

"Yeah, I've had a bad day." Naruto nodded.

"I'm sorry. Is Sasuke being mean to you?"

"Not really."

"Sasuke, Naruto?" Deidara asked confused as he came up to them. "What's going on? Kisame suddenly showed up at the house and said an emergency came up."

"Orochimaru found Naruto." Sasuke answered.

"Oh god, Naruto. Are you okay?" Deidara asked as he knelt down beside the other blonde.

"Not really." He shook his head.

"Can you make sure he gets to my room. I have to get my arm looked at." Sasuke said before leaving. Deidara and Tobi sat on the floor with Naruto until he was calm enough to make it upstairs to Sasuke's bedroom. The blonde immediately collapsed on the bed and was still there two hours later when Sasuke came into the room. Naruto had his back towards the door and didn't even bother to turn over as he spoke.

"Your arm?"

"It's fine, just a graze." Sasuke answered before sighing heavily. "I never meant to involve you in any of this. I really thought I could protect you from him. I tried so hard to keep it hidden from you."

"If you knew this would be the result, why did you even start dating me?"

"Because I love you. Itachi and Neji kept saying the same thing when we first started dating. I know it's stupid and extremely selfish but I can't live without you, Nar. Ever since the first night I met you at that party I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I know it makes me pretty much the most selfish asshole in the world, but I'm not giving you up ever."

"Only you would be selfish enough to sentence someone to death by making them fall in love with you." Naruto said with a soft laugh. Sasuke smiled as he crawled on the bed and held Naruto tightly.

"I won't let him hurt you."

"Don't make promises you won't be able to keep. If this guy is as obsessive as you say he is, your family isn't going to find him before he figures out some way to get to us."

"I won't let him kill you. I won't let him take you from me."

"That I'm more inclined to believe." Naruto smiled softly.

"I love you, Naruto. So, so much." He squeezed Naruto a little tighter.

"Me too, Sas." With that they slowly drifted to sleep. The next morning Naruto was somewhat surprised to find Kiba and Neji at the breakfast table.

"Thank god. I heard they attacked the party last night, I was worried sick about you, man." Kiba sighed with relief when he saw the blonde.

"I'm fine. Still getting used to the fact that having insane psychopaths wanting to murder you is, you know, normal for this family, but I'm okay." Naruto smiled softly as he sat down. "You knew about all of this, huh?"

"I was sworn to secrecy, Nar, I would have told you."

"I know, Kiba." Naruto smiled.

"You're not as upset as I thought you would be." Neji commented.

"Well, the breakdown I had last night was pretty exhausting, I'm also very much terrified about this Orochimaru guy, but I'm still alive and that's good."

"Where is he? I'll fucking kill him!" Asuma's voice rang through the whole house.

"Looks like your brother found out." Sasuke sighed as he stood up to go meet his fate. Asuma appeared in the doorway shortly after and knocked Sasuke clear across the kitchen.

"You swore to me, Uchiha. You swore on your life that you would protect him." Asuma roared as he tried to charge the raven again. Naruto quickly stepped in front of him.

"Asuma, Asuma, I'm okay." Naruto tried to calm him down.

"He promised, Naruto. He promised to keep you away from all of this."

"He tried his best, it's my fault. But I'm okay. I'm right here and I'm fine."

"He promised. He swore to me that you'd be safe." Asume explained as tears filled his eyes. Naruto could only guess at the terror and relief Asuma had to be feeling at the moment.

"And I am safe."

"No." Asuma shook his head and glared at Sasuke. "Come on, Naruto, you're going to come with me."

"You really think you can protect him, Asuma?" Sasuke asked. Asuma growled.

"I'd do a better job than you!" He snapped.

"I'm not going with you, Asuma." Naruto explained. Asuma growled and glared at the blonde.

"I'm not leaving you here with them." He snapped.

"You are. Because you know just as well as I that Orochimaru is going to stop at nothing to find me. If I go with you, do you really think the old man, Kurenai, Konohamaru and Yuuki are going to be safe?" Naruto asked. Asuma grit his teeth. "I mean, it's bad enough that I got involved with this, but I'm not going to get them involved." Asuma glared at Sasuke, looked at his brother and then glared at Sasuke again.

"I swear, Uchiha," He started his threat.

"I know. Believe me, I know." Sasuke nodded. He had and would continue to do everything in his power to protect Naruto. He was just as protective of the blonde as Asuma was, so he understood very well how Asuma was feeling at the moment.

"If anything happens, I want to be the first to know." He told the Uchiha before leaving.

* * *

><p>what's gonna happen? REVIEW!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

since you were all so good with reviewing, you get another chapter. hooray!

* * *

><p>Naruto was getting used to life at the Uchiha mansion. It was a bit unnerving the first week or so. There were at least 40 people living in the house. There was also at least 20 of the gang members in the house at any given moment, most of whom Naruto knew as parents from the preschool. It had been an interesting conversation when Sasuke tried to explain the fact that as soon as Naruto had gotten the job at the preschool the Uchiha family had bought it in order to protect him, Naruto definitely hadn't been too happy to find that out. The part that took the longest to get use to was the fact that the house itself was an armory, random wall panels and floor boards lifted, most of the book shelves flipped around, and there were even safes behind almost every picture, all filled with hidden weapons. And not just that there were hundreds, possibly thousands of weapons hidden in the house, it was also unnerving knowing everyone in the house could expertly use any of them if the occasion called for it.<p>

Most of the days he spent wandering around the house, always with an armed escort or Sasuke (whom he was pretty sure was armed as well). There had been a special group formed to try and find Orochimaru before he found Sasuke and Naruto. It helped Naruto feel a bit better that he had 15 guys looking out for him, but he was still worried that it wouldn't be enough. Sasuke also was having more and more nightmares about Orochimaru killing Naruto. Sometimes the raven would wake up in such a panic, he had to hold Naruto for over an hour before he could calm down. Sometimes Naruto felt that Sasuke was more afraid for Naruto's life than he himself was. It was one of those moments Naruto was experiencing right now.

Naruto was woken by a gasping scream of his name as Sasuke shot up in the bed. He looked up at his lover. His body was shaking, he was panting heavily and almost dripping with sweat. Sasuke's hand clenched at his chest as he tried to calm his heart and slow his breathing, muttering to himself that it was just a dream.

"Sas." Naruto called gently. Sasuke's head snapped back to look at him, his eyes filled with tears.

"S-sorry." The raven tried hard not to cry. Naruto sat up and wrapped his arms around his lover, kissing his shoulder gently.

"I'm right here." He said gently, running a hand through sweat-drenched locks. "I'm right here." He repeated, feeling Sasuke relaxing in his arms.

"Yeah." Sasuke breathed, leaning heavily against his lover. Naruto kissed Sasuke's temple and tightened his hold around the still shaking man. They sat in silence for almost ten minutes before Sasuke calmed down. He slowly turned and kissed Naruto deeply. "I won't let him take you." He said with determination.

"I know." Naruto nodded and smiled softly.

"I love you."

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"I know, Sasuke." Naruto laughed softly. He knew very well that Sasuke had never meant for this to happen, Sasuke had never meant to fall in love in the first place. But they both happened, and no matter how many times Sasuke tried to apologize, nothing could change either fact, and Naruto didn't blame him for any of it. The raven sighed heavily before laying back against the mattress, pulling the blonde with him. Naruto shifted to situate himself slightly on top of the raven. "I love you so much, Sas. You know I don't regret or blame you for anything. Even if I knew from the start about Orochimaru, I think I still would have fallen for you." He explained calmly. Sasuke smiled softly.

"Thanks, Nar." He smiled and kissed his lover. The raven watched as Naruto slowly went back to sleep, it took almost an hour but he didn't mind. Once Naruto was asleep, Sasuke got up and went to the meeting room they'd started using for the team finding Orochimaru. Itachi and Kakashi were there along with three other men.

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked, worried when his brother came in. Sasuke looked terrible.

"How're things going in here?" He asked. Itachi gave him a sympathetic look. The first time Deidara had been targeted, Itachi had gone through the same thing. Unfortunately in Sasuke's case, Orochimaru is at least 100 times worse than the punk that had tried to kill Deidara.

"About as good as you'd expect when hunting a snake." Itachi sighed. Sasuke sighed as well, running a shaking hand through his hair.

"Just tell me, even if it's the slightest hint, if you've found something on him."

"Of course, Sas." Itachi nodded. He could see his brother's body had started trembling slightly. "You should get some rest."

"I can't." Sasuke shook his head. "Every time I try to sleep, I have nightmares about Orochimaru finding us." Kakashi gave Itachi a stern look but said nothing.

"Fine." Itachi nodded. "You can probably help us out. You know as much about Orochimaru as anyone." They began to work, trying to put pieces together that could somehow lead to where Orochimaru was. About two hours later, Naruto's cell phone began ringing. The Uchihas had taken Naruto's phone as a precaution when he first came into the house.

"It's Asuma." Sasuke said when he recognized the ring tone. Before anyone could stop him, Sasuke had answered the phone. "Asuma."

"Uchiha? Let me talk to Naruto." Asuma demanded, Sasuke could hear his voice wavering a bit.

"I can't let you do that. But I'll relay any message that you want me to give him." Sasuke explained.

"I need to talk to him."

"I'm sorry, Asuma, but,"

"Listen to me, Uchiha. I need to talk to my brother. Konohamaru was in an accident and he's in a coma." Sasuke felt his insides freeze.

"Asuma, you know I can't tell him that." He breathed out.

"Please, Uchiha, let me talk to him." He could hear Asuma crying now.

"No. I can't." Sasuke shook his head, feeling terrified.

"Sasuke." Asuma said softly, pleadingly. Sasuke looked at his brother for guidance, but Itachi didn't know what was going on and therefore could offer none.

"G-give me a minute." Sasuke finally told the officer. Itachi and Kakashi looked at him. "Asuma needs to talk to Naruto, it's really important." Sasuke explained before leaving to run up to his room. "N-Naruto, babe, wake up." Sasuke called gently. The blonde groaned tiredly and turned so his back was to the raven. "Naruto, Asuma's on the phone, he needs to talk to you." Sasuke said as he crawled into the bed, pulling the blonde to his chest and wrapping his arms tightly around his lover.

"Asuma?" Naruto woke up slightly. Sasuke just handed the phone to the blonde. "Asuma? What's wrong?" he asked. There was a long pause before Asuma forced a chuckle.

"Nothing, just making sure you were okay." Asuma told him. Naruto knew from the forced words and how tightly Sasuke was holding him that Asuma was lying.

"Asuma." He said somewhat sternly.

"It's nothing, Nar. I just wanted to make sure everything was fine. I mean first Orochimaru and now living at the Uchiha manor, I just want to make sure you're okay." Asuma told him.

"Asuma, I know you're hiding something. Something is wrong, so tell me." Naruto demanded. Sasuke was a bit relieved to hear Asuma hadn't told him, he knew the officer was well aware that Konohamaru's accident was most likely set up as a way to get Naruto. But he also knew Naruto needed to know what had happened.

"Just tell him, Asuma." Sasuke called loudly so that Asuma could hear him through the phone. Naruto's body stiffened.

"Konohamaru is in a coma." Asuma finally said. Naruto let out a choked sob, trying hard not to start screaming in Asuma's ear. His body shook violently as he repressed his crying, Sasuke tightened his hold.

"I'm coming to the hospital." He said.

"No!" Asuma and Sasuke both shouted.

"Nar, the accident wasn't accidental. This is a trap." Asuma explained.

"He's in a coma, Asuma. And it's my fault." Naruto snapped.

"It's not, Nar. No one blames you." Asuma tried to calm the blonde. "Konohamaru is fine, so you need to stay with the Uchihas where you'll be safe." Naruto growled and ended the call without responding.

"I'm going." Naruto said as he tried to get up. He then realized why Sasuke's grip had been so tight, the raven was preventing him from leaving. "Let go, Sasuke." He warned.

"I can't. Asuma's right, this is a set up by Orochimaru. If you go, he'll find you and kill you."

"Konohamaru is in a coma!" Naruto shouted as he started crying.

"You think I don't care about that? You really think that I don't want to go rushing to the hospital with you to make sure he's okay? To make sure they're all okay?" Sasuke shouted back. "Asuma and I have our problems, but I actually do care about your family, Naruto. But if you leave to go to the hospital, you probably won't see any of them ever again. I'm sure he's in the best hands and he'll be just fine, so you don't need to worry about him. Just stay here until we find Orochimaru, okay?" Sasuke asked. Naruto growled, but nodded. Sasuke had thought the matter had been resolved. That is until he woke up the next morning to find Naruto gone. The bed was still warm, meaning he hadn't been gone for too long, but when he wasn't anywhere in the house, Sasuke started to panic. He ran outside just in time to see Naruto driving down the driveway. He ran as fast as his cool, sliding to stop in front of the car Naruto was driving.

"Move, or I'll run you over." Naruto threatened.

"Didn't we decide you'd stay here until Orochimaru was found?"

"You decided that."

"So you're stealing a car and driving to your death?"

"At least I'm doing something! It's been almost a month, Sas, and they still haven't found him. I'm tired of all of this. I don't want you to have to wake up every night dreaming that I've been killed. I don't want anyone else in my family to be hurt in order to lure me out. I don't want to be escorted by someone just to take a piss. So I'm putting an end to all of this. The fastest way to find Orochimaru is to meet him myself."

"So you're committing suicide." Sasuke glared.

"That bastard doesn't own you, Sasuke. I do. He's hurt my family and he's hurt you. I'm not going to let him get away with it." Naruto glared. Sasuke continued to glare and then sighed.

"Fine. But I'm coming with you." He told the blonde before getting into the car. He pulled out his phone and called Itachi.

"What?" Itachi growled as he answered.

"Just thought you should know, Naruto's stolen a car and kidnapped me in order to seek revenge on Orochimaru." He said calmly before hanging up. Sasuke glanced over at his lover; the blonde had a look of determination and murder. He smirked slightly, Naruto really would fit well into their business. "Hey, you realize he'll probably kill us both."

"He can try." Naruto smirked, the murderous look in his eyes growing. Sasuke just nodded but it didn't make him feel much better. He'd had a tracking device implanted after the last incident with Orochimaru, so he knew Itachi would be able to find them, but he was worried about what would happen between the time Orochimaru took them and Itachi found them. They made it halfway to the hospital before four large vans boxed them in at an intersection. Sasuke felt panic rise up and wished he'd brought a gun or something to defend himself and his lover with. Three huge men stepped out of each van. Naruto muttered a few curses under his breath before two of the large men punched the windows in. Sasuke and Naruto both struggled futilely as they were dragged from the car.

"I suppose you're our escort." Sasuke growled as two large men easily lifted him off the ground by his arms.

"Master Orochimaru is waiting." Another one told them. Naruto was loudly cursing all twelve of the goones to the fiery depths of hell as he struggled against their grip.

'I'll kill that snake bastard!" Naruto shouted angrily. He had thrown two of the guys down, although they were twice his size, but now had four men holding him (one for every struggling limb). He continued thrashing his body, trying to get out of their hold until a fifth man pressed a chloroform rag to his face. The blonde's struggles slowly died until he was unconscious.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed as he began struggling harder against the men holding him. This time, the thugs took no chances and drugged Sasuke quickly as well. Sasuke woke up to Naruto shouting at him.

"Sasuke! Wake up!" Naruto continued shouting, somewhat panicked. Sasuke groaned softly and Naruto let out a relieved breath. "Hey." He called. Sasuke's eyelids felt like lead bricks or something, they were so heavy. Slowly, they opened and he could see Naruto tied to a chair across the dimly lit room they were in.

"Hey." Sasuke smiled, relieved that a black eye and busted lip seemed to be the only damage done to the blonde.

"You okay?" Naruto asked. Sasuke just nodded. He didn't want to comment on how eerily calm Naruto seemed. "I've only seen goones come in and out so far." Naruto commented, nodding towards the door. Sasuke looked over to the heavy metal door in the middle of the wall, Sasuke also noticed the cameras in all four corners of the room.

"He was probably waiting for me to wake up." He sighed.

"Sasuke." Naruto called softly. Sasuke looked over at his lover, who still seemed much too calm in their situation especially considering Sasuke's heart was racing in fear. "I promise, he won't kill me." The murderous look in Naruto's eye came back and Sasuke felt thrilled and terrified and strangely calm. If anyone knew anything about Naruto, it was not to mess with his family and Orochimaru had done just that. Sasuke almost felt sorry for the snake bastard now. "Sasuke." Naruto called again, noticing Sasuke's eyes had drifted slightly away from him. Onyx eyes held blue for a moment and Naruto smiled so brilliantly it seemed to light the room. "I love you."

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke answered back with a small smile of his own. He didn't quite understand it, but Naruto laughed. Laughed as if they weren't in some dark, dingy basement room; like they weren't tied up to chairs; like there wasn't some crazy guy somewhere in the building loading an automatic weapon and sharpening various blades in order to kill Naruto; no Naruto just laughed as if it were any regular day. And then his eyes darkened a bit in worry.

"Do you think he'll be much longer?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. L-last time he was already in here when I woke up." Sasuke explained softly, suddenly feeling afraid again. He'd been pretty upset when Karin died, but just the thought of Orochimaru hurting Naruto made him want to throw up, he honestly didn't know if he would survive watching Naruto die.

"Hey." Naruto called as Sasuke's eyes started filling with tears. "I already told you, he's not going to kill me. You promised Asuma, didn't you?" Sasuke nodded but it didn't stop the tears.

"I just don't want anything bad to happen."

"Sas, we've been kidnapped and tied up, of course something bad is going to happen."

"How are you so calm about this?" Sasuke nearly shouted. Naruto's eyes turned murderous again.

"We're already here, Sas, I can't change anything about this fact. But I'm not going to let him kill me either, so there's no use getting upset about it." Sasuke grit his teeth. "Sasuke." Naruto called. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh when he finally realized it. Naruto was terrified. Every time Sasuke's eyes left his, he would call the raven. Only when Naruto was looking into Sasuke's eyes was he calm. When Naruto could see how scared Sasuke was, it gave him strength because he wanted to protect the raven just as much as Sasuke wanted to protect him. Sasuke quickly looked into his lover's eyes.

"You're right. I swore to you and to your brother that I wouldn't let Orochimaru kill you." Sasuke smiled, feeling a bit braver. As long as Naruto was still there, there was nothing for him to be afraid of. But then the door opened and Sasuke felt his heart stop.

"Sasuke, it's been so long." He heard Orochimaru hiss.

* * *

><p>oh damn... the snake has appeared.<p>

REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9! it's short but intense.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had spent over two days as Orochimaru's captive. He watched for one full day as his girlfriend was tortured and raped by Orochimaru and his henchmen. And then finally, Orochimaru had been gracious and slit the poor girl's throat to put her out of her misery. The next 30 hours had been an experience he had tried to suppress even as it was happening. He could still vividly remember the feel of Orochimaru's cold hands or slimy tongue on his skin. He remembered every kiss the elder man had forced on him, he remembers the hour Orochimaru had spent touching and sucking his flaccid penis trying to get him aroused. He remembers the possessive and perverted words whispered against his ears as the bastard jerked himself off. But above all, he remembered the insanity he saw in those yellow eyes that were always on him. Sasuke had been 14 at the time and now, almost fifteen years later, he still felt just as terrified.<p>

"My dear, Sasuke, you've grown so much. I believe you're even more beautiful now." Orochimaru said as he approached the raven.

"Leave me alone." Sasuke whimpered as he tried to move away from the old man. Of course, being tied to a chair against the wall, he couldn't get very far. He cringed when a cold pale finger traced the side of his face, he was going to throw up. "Don't touch me." He said softly, his voice shaking as well as his entire body. He felt so weak but so terrified that he couldn't do anything.

"Hey!" Naruto snarled from his spot across the room. Sasuke looked up to see Naruto seething, murderous rage almost visibly radiating from him. "You get your filthy hands off of him, you bastard! You have no right to touch him." Naruto growled as he pulled against the chains holding him to the chair.

"Right? Sasuke is mine, I have every right to do whatever I want with him." Orochimaru laughed, but took his hand off of Sasuke's face none the less.

"He's mine, asshole!" Naruto growled. Orochimaru's eyes narrowed, he didn't like Naruto's words at all. Before either captive saw him move, Orochimaru was across the small room, punching Naruto in the face. The chair Naruto was is tilted back violently and Naruto's head slammed into the wall. Sasuke knew Naruto's chair had been placed like that for that reason. Naruto winced, knowing that his nose and probably the back of his head were bleeding from that hit, the guy might have looked like a decrepit snake, but he had a hell of an arm. Naruto glared up at Orochimaru, thrusting his body forward so that his chair was upright again. Orochimaru smiled with excitement.

"Let's see how long you last." He said before slamming his fist into Naruto's face again. Sasuke had no idea how much time had gone by, but it had to have been long enough from him to have gone hoarse from screaming. Orochimaru had been merciless in his beating. After breaking Naruto's face, the blonde had been moved from the chair and his hands tied to a chain hanging from the ceiling. Orochimaru enjoyed the body shots it had allowed, and eagerly broke most (if not all) or Naruto's ribs, caused serious damage to all of his internal organs and broken one of Naruto's legs. The leg broken, Naruto collapsed and his shoulders dislocated with a disgusting crack. And then Orochimaru decided to take a break, he wasn't going to kill Naruto that easily. He left the blonde hanging there and left the room completely.

"Nar." Sasuke whispered out roughly, his throat was so sore. He was desperate for just a sign that Naruto was still alive. The blonde didn't move. Sasuke slowly moved his chair towards the blonde, making it almost half a foot before Naruto looked up at him.

"Stay." He told him before flicking his eyes to the cameras. If Sasuke moved too much, Orochimaru would just come back in.

"I know you're not okay, but are you okay enough that when Itachi finds us, you'll get better?" Sasuke forced his voice to work. Naruto laughed softly.

"I told you, didn't I?" He asked although it sounded like he was in a great amount of pain. Sasuke at least felt a bit relieved at that, even if he couldn't fully believe the blonde. They waited for what seemed like hours. Naruto hanging awkwardly and painfully from the chain in the ceiling and Sasuke watching to make sure Naruto was still even breathing.

"You're still conscious?" Orochimaru smirked when he came back into the room.

"I'll kill you." Naruto growled.

"I doubt it." The snake laughed. The beating started again, but this time Orochimaru had brought knives and needles with him. Naruto never cried out in pain even as he was cut up and stabbed. Sasuke started to feel nauseous at the sight and smell of Naruto's blood.

"What the hell are you doing? You promised me that he wouldn't kill you! You're supposed to be the demon fox Kyuubi so start acting like it!" Sasuke screamed at his lover. Sasuke's words hadn't even finished echoing before the atmosphere changed drastically. The chain Naruto was attached to rattled as the blonde stood to his full height. It might have been the fact that he was covered in blood, but in the dim lights of the room, Naruto's eyes looked red. Orochimaru took a step back when the blonde smiled wickedly at him.

"You hurt me, you hurt my brother, but above all, you've defiled Sasuke with your touch. Prepare to pay with your life." Naruto said calmly in a voice that wasn't quite his. His arms flexed and the chain broke as if it were made of paper. Orochimaru didn't even have time to react before Naruto's fist slammed into his gut and he was thrown into the wall. While Orochimaru was trying to stand up, Naruto moved to Sasuke.

"Nar." Sasuke whispered.

"You said I was your strength, but now I need you to be mine. Just give me a bit more strength." Naruto said before kissing Sasuke deeply and lovingly. Orochimaru screamed when he saw the blonde kissing Sasuke. He tried to attack, but Naruto easily sent him flying into the wall again. "Close your eyes, I don't want you to see this." Naruto smiled as he put his hand over Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke only closed his eyes half way, Naruto was too focused on beating the life out of Orochimaru to even notice anyway. It was sexy and terrifying to see Naruto like that, his movements were feral and deadly. Every blow landed was one to deliver ultimate damage, unlike the painful but minimally damaging blows Orochimaru had given the blonde earlier. Sasuke eventually had to look away because it was too much even for him to handle. Orochimaru had long been dead and the blonde beast still continued pounding him. When Sasuke could no longer hear blows landing he opened his eyes only to find Naruto had passed out.

"Naruto!" He screamed. He tried desperately to see the slight rise and fall of the blonde's back, just to make sure he was still breathing. Blood covered everything in the room, most of it was probably Orochimaru's but a lot of it was definitely Naruto's. Sasuke felt himself starting to panic. He couldn't breathe, his heart was racing, and his head was spinning. He vaguely remembered dislocating his wrists as he yanked them out of the handcuffs before crawling across the floor with his feet still chained to the chair. He rolled Naruto onto his back, pressing his ear to the blonde's chest to listen for a heartbeat. He felt a wave of relief when he heard the blonde's shallow breathing and a stronger heartbeat than he had been expecting. The last thing he did remember was the door opening and Kisame standing there.

"We found them!" Kisame shouted. And then Sasuke was unconscious.

* * *

><p>for those who haven't already figured out that Naruto's actually a total badass, yeah... he's a total badass.<p>

REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10! woot woot!

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up slightly less stiff than he had expected. After being kidnapped, tortured to the brink of death and then still managing to beat the holy hell out of your enemy, one would expect to at least wake up with some sort of cast on. But Naruto didn't even have a splint, he wasn't even in a hospital. He opened his eyes to find his bedroom ceiling, the same ceiling he'd woken up to for the past 7 years. For a moment he thought maybe it had all been a dream, but then he tried to move and couldn't because his body was paralyzed. He also noticed IVs and monitors attached to his body.<p>

"Naruto?" Itachi called from the foot of the bed. Naruto tried to say something but Itachi quickly put a hand over his mouth to stop him. "Here, at least drink before you try talking. You've been asleep for three months so it's gonna feel strange at first."

"Three?" Naruto barely got out, his throat burned and his body ached just from that one whispered word.

"Yeah, the trauma was going to be too much so you've been in an induced coma for about two months while your body healed. We took you off the meds about two weeks ago so we were just waiting for you to wake up."

"Sas?" Naruto managed another word.

"He's fine. He was just a bit bruised, mostly he had a severe case of dehydration. He's in the kitchen, should I call for him?" Itachi knew it was a stupid question as soon as he'd asked it, of course Naruto wanted to see Sasuke. "I'll be right back." He smiled as he left. A second later, Sasuke was running into the room.

"Nar." Sasuke breathed as he gently sat on the bed. He carefully touched his lover's face before running his fingers lightly over his neck, shoulders, chest and stomach. Naruto would have shivered in delight if he could actually move, he didn't quite understand how you could miss someone's touch when you weren't even conscious but he had missed Sasuke terribly. Sasuke looked over Naruto with longing and relief. "I missed you." Sasuke breathed out. Naruto tried to smile, but it really hurt so he couldn't very well. Itachi just stood in the doorway, watching his brother and the blonde with an affection he rarely showed to anyone besides Deidara and Tobi.

FLASHBACK

"We've found them!" Kisame shouted down the hall. Itachi ran, telling himself not to get too excited but he couldn't help the swell of hope that Sasuke and Naruto were okay. As he got closer to Kisame, he could see the look of horror on his partner's face and smelled the blood. But even with the smell of death and the terrified look from a man who usually was calm in any circumstance, Itachi hadn't been prepared for what he found. Every inch of the dark room was dripping with blood, three bodies laid in a row in the back corner.

Itachi felt like gagging from the sight and smell, but he wouldn't let himself stop until he knew for sure that both Sasuke and Naruto were alive. He had to force himself to even take a step into the room, his feet sliding a bit on the bloody floor. The body closest to him was still chained to a chair by his ankles. The chair hid the bodies just enough that he would have to walk at least half way into the room before he could see if any of them were alive. So he forced another two steps into the room. He was torn between telling himself they were both alive or that they were both dead, he didn't want to face the fact that one or both of them could be dead but if he told himself they were alive he would be devastated to find that it wasn't true. Another step forward he could see the one chained to the chair was still breathing, feeling even more relieved when he saw it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke's alive." Itachi called to Kisame who was relaying the message and their location to the other raiding members through the walkie-talkie. Kisame also came into the room at that point but Itachi wasn't really paying attention to him, more concerned with locating his brother's lover. Itachi could only pray that Naruto was alive, Sasuke definitely wouldn't be able to handle the loss and Itachi wasn't quite sure he would be able to either. A few more steps and he could see Naruto's body. He couldn't see the blonde breathing and he had a few deep stab wounds. Itachi's hands shook as he took Naruto's bloody hand into his and felt his wrist for a pulse. It was feint, barely even enough to consider the blonde alive and if he wasn't taken to get help immediately he wouldn't be alive, but Itachi still felt a wave of relief that Naruto was still technically alive.

"We need to get Naruto help immediately." Itachi shouted at the men appearing in the doorway. He could hear some of them gagging and understood their hesitance to enter the room, but they didn't seem to understand the urgency in the matter. "Now!" Itachi shouted. The men quickly entered the room and took the blonde out. Fortunately Itachi had called the family doctors in just in case and Naruto would start receiving medical attention as soon as they left the building. The eldest Uchiha brother turned back to Sasuke to unlock the shackled around his ankles. He wasn't concerned about Orochimaru and hadn't even glanced at the third body. With this much blood in the room he knew Naruto had done some serious damage to the snake and if the blonde hadn't killed him already, Kisame was armed to do exactly that.

"Oh fuck." Kisame gasped as he stepped around Itachi to look at Orochimaru's body. Itachi turned towards the third body and was physically sick. If Orochimaru had been flattened by a steam roller, he probably would have looked better than what Naruto had done to him. A few of the henchmen had taken Sasuke away by then so Itachi and Kisame were left to stare at the mutilated corpse. "He's definitely cut out for this business."

"I think that's exactly why Sasuke tried to keep him away." Itachi sighed, trying hard not to get sick again. Somehow knowing sweet, innocent Naruto had done this made the sight all the more disturbing. There was a crackling of a speaker somewhere above them.

"Uchiha," Asuma's voice echoed in the small room and down the empty halls. "You'll want to see this." Itachi and Kisame left to find Asuma in a monitoring room. One wall held four screens, all showing the room they had just been in. Asuma flipped a switch and all four screens started rewinding. They watched the quick backwards replay of everything that had happened in the past 10 hours. Just watching Naruto putting Orochimaru back together piece by piece made Itachi dread watching it forward in real time. It took almost half an hour to get back to the start and the three men watched from four different angles as unconscious Naruto and Sasuke were dragged in and tied up, they watched as Naruto woke up and began panicking when Sasuke was still unconscious, they watched the few minutes when the two lovers spoke before Orochimaru came in. They watched Orochimaru beat Naruto for five and a half hours straight. There was only an hour after Orochimaru left before he came back in with the weapons. Orochimaru had tortured Naruto for just under an hour before Sasuke screamed something at him and Naruto snapped. The last two hours were Naruto literally smashing and ripping Orochimaru apart.

"Fuck." Kisame said when everything was over.

"So that's the demon fox, Kyuubi?" Itachi asked giving Asuma as questioning look. If Naruto had started cackling and drinking Orochimaru's blood he wouldn't have been surprised, although prior to this moment Itachi never would have thought the blonde capable. Asuma sighed, staring at the blank screens.

"Kyuubi is just the nickname the kids gave Naruto in the martial arts program. He's always been good at fighting, but this was something else entirely. This was Naruto's raw uninhibited power. I'm pretty sure that the three of us and Sasuke are the only ones who've seen Naruto like this." Asuma explained as if also trying to work it out in his head. Itachi almost felt sorry for Asuma at the moment, he remembered the first time he saw Sasuke kill a man. But Sasuke was from a mob family, Itachi could only guess at what Asuma was feeling after seeing his brother like that.

"Asuma," Itachi called gently, bringing the officer's attention to himself. He gave Asuma a gentle and sincere look. "This is the only time Naruto will ever be exposed to our business. I don't want him in our group, especially after seeing this. Your brother is too sweet and gentle and seeing him like that was terrifying and disturbing and I never want to have to see it again." Asuma just nodded.

END FLASHBACK

"Tachi." Naruto called softly. Itachi was snapped from his musings and looked to the blonde on the bed.

"You okay? You looked like you were thinking of something terrible." Sasuke added.

"I was." Itachi nodded and then his face softened as he gave the blonde a small smile. "I'm glad to see you awake. I'm going to call your family." Itachi said and left the room again. Sasuke still sat on the bed, gently holding one of Naruto's hands.

"Sakura said you should regain mobility after an hour or so when you wake up. We had to keep you paralyzed in case you jerked awake or something because of all the stitches and broken bones you had." He explained.

"Had?" Naruto asked. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh softly.

"We can't exactly have you walking around all scarred after this, too many questions would come up."

"Then how did you explain to the hospital and preschool?"

"First, you never went to the hospital you're in our bedroom, dobe. We have our own doctors and they took care of you without taking you to the hospital. We've also got huge advances in medical care because of the mob aspect, so even with almost every bone in your body broken, six major puncture wounds and severe blood loss you came out perfectly fine after three months. I mean with the exception of the bed sores and extensive therapy you'll have to go through. Second, Uchiha company owns the preschool, it's not like they didn't already know."

"Oh." Naruto nodded, although he still looked like he didn't fully understand.

"I'm just glad you're awake. I missed you so much." Sasuke smiled, leaning forward to gently kiss his lover.

"I love you, Sas." Naruto said softly.

"I love you, Nar." Sasuke smiled. The raven sat there, gently touching his lover's body. Even if Naruto's wounds had healed he knew the blonde was sore so he just barely ran his fingers over all the places he'd missed touching while the blonde was comatose (which of course was everything). The doorbell rang about half an hour later. Itachi let Konohamaru and Asuma into the room.

"Naruto." Konohamaru was practically crying as he collapsed on the bed beside the blonde. The brunette was careful not to jostle Naruto or squeeze him too tightly, but everyone one in the room doubted Konohamaru would be letting him go any time soon.

"I thought you were in a coma from an accident." Naruto said softly as tears filled his eyes. He would have held Konohamaru tightly if he could move. He hadn't forgotten that Konohamaru being in a coma was the whole reason he'd left the Uchiha manor.

"Doctors thought I might have gone into a coma, but it only lasted a day. I'm still in therapy because I was hit by a car and all, but I'm fine." Konohamaru explained. Naruto just smiled and nodded, wishing he could move enough to hug the brunette. Naruto then looked up at Asuma and Sasuke standing just outside the door. He was surprised to see the police officer, who was normally seething just from the mention of the Uchiha, talking calmly with Sasuke with absolutely no hostility or tension between them.

"Asuma." He called gently. His brother's eyes moved from the raven to him. He smiled reassuringly at the confusion Naruto's eyes held.

"One second, Nar." Asuma told him before quickly finishing his conversation with Sasuke. Apparently a lot had happened in the three months he was unconscious. The officer soon was at his brother's bedside, gently sitting beside him on the mattress. "How are you feeling?"

"How are **you** feeling? You're talking to Sasuke without glaring?" Asuma smiled softly.

"Temporary truce. Bitching at him while you were unconscious wouldn't have helped the situation. But now that you're awake, I can start giving him a hard time again." He smiled. Naruto tried to laugh, but it hurt too much. "I know he cares about you, I always have. I was just worried about you getting involved with some of the dangerous aspects of his family. But now you've seen the very worst of it and survived, so I guess I can't threaten him anymore."

"Because being in a coma for three months is super good for you." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"At least you were in a coma, same can't be said for Orochimaru." Asuma sighed, looking slightly uneasy.

"What is gonna happen with that?" Naruto asked nervously.

"You had attacked him out of self defense but officially I killed him." Asuma explained. "And then the whole compound caught fire and his body was turned to ash so no one can say otherwise."

"I see." Naruto nodded slowly, looking over at Konohamaru still at his other side.

"I don't know what happend. Asuma said that I don't need to know unless you want me to." He explained. Naruto knew Konohamaru had probably figured out that Naruto had killed Orochimaru, but he didn't know how and Naruto wanted to keep it that way.

"Good."

"Just because you killed a guy, doesn't mean I'm gonna think any different of you, Nar. Like Asuma said, it was self defense and the guy definitely deserved it too." Konohamaru smiled reassuringly at the blonde. Naruto nodded.

"Thanks, Konohamaru." He smiled slightly, feeling relieved. He'd been worried what everyone's reaction would be. "Where's the old man?"

"On his way. He and Kurenai were picking Yuuki up from school and then coming over here." Asuma explained. Naruto nodded and laid back down. Sarutobi, Kurenai and Yuuki arrived about half an hour later and Naruto was able to fully sit up and talk with them. Even as it got late, everyone seemed nervous about leaving, as if the next morning they'd wake up and find out Naruto hadn't actually woken up and was still comatose.

"Why's everyone so worried? I'm fine." Naruto assured them, waving them away. He was exhausted and wanted to just take a long bath with Sasuke and go back to sleep.

"We'll come see you again tomorrow, Naruto." Yuuki told him, hugging him tightly. Naruto winced slightly, but didn't really mind the pain.

"Not tomorrow, Yuuki, but we'll come again soon." Kurenai told her daughter as she pulled the girl away from her uncle.

"Don't worry, Yuuki, I'll be fine." He smiled and kissed her head. Kurenai kissed his head and Konohamaru and Sarutobi hugged him gently before they left. Asuma stayed behind for another hour to talk with Itachi and Sasuke about business before he also hugged Naruto and left.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked after Asuma had left.

"I need a bath." The blonde answered. Sasuke laughed softly and nodded.

"Okay, we'll take a bath. Itachi can get us some takeout from Ichiraku's and we can have dinner with him, Dei and Tobi."

"Sounds good." Naruto nodded.

"Alright, I'll tell Itachi." He smiled and left the room for a few minutes. Naruto relaxed a bit. He had been happy to see everyone, but now he was tired. He relaxed into his pillows, trying to stay sitting up, and let his eyes close. When he heard Sasuke come back into the room, he began to open his eyes but Sasuke put his hand over them.

"No, close your eyes." Sasuke whispered gently. Naruto smiled and nodded, doing as he was told. He could hear Sasuke shuffling around in the bathroom and then the water turned on and the tub began to fill. "Keep your eyes closed." Sasuke said as he returned. Naruto felt the bed dip as Sasuke crawled over him. The raven sealed their lips together in a gentle but demanding kiss. He carefully undressed the blonde, before shifting so he could pick the younger man up. As Naruto was carried into the bathroom, he could smell lavender.

"Aren't you supposed to use roses for romantic bubble baths?" Naruto joked.

"I did." Sasuke told him. Naruto gasped and opened his eyes to see candles illuminating the bathroom and roses floated amongst the bubbles in the bathtub. "The lavender smell is part of the soap Sakura made, it'll help you relax and heal faster."

"This is really, really sappy." Naruto laughed softly.

"I know, but I had to." Sasuke shrugged as he gently lowered Naruto into the tub.

"Had to?" Naruto asked.

"Of course. All baths with your lover must have roses and bubbles and candlelight, it's the law."

"I'm sure." Naruto smiled as Sasuke got in with him. They sat facing each other, although Sasuke had pulled Naruto practically into his lap. The raven looked over his lover lovingly, feeling immense relief at being able to look into sapphire eyes again after what felt like an eternity. He leaned forward a bit, letting their foreheads rest together, as he let out a soft sigh.

"I'm sorry, I just," The raven sighed again as he tried to think of the best way to describe how he was feeling. "I missed you… a lot. I mean, three month of just watching you lay there and not knowing when or if you'd wake up, that was like torture."

"Yeah." Naruto whispered, not really knowing what else he could say. He just sat there feeling blissful as Sasuke ran his hands over his body. Sasuke took Naruto's hands in his own and the blonde flinched slightly. "Did you see?" Naruto asked softly.

"I did." Sasuke nodded. He could see uneasiness in Naruto's eyes; the blonde was probably terrified about what Sasuke thought of him now. "Hey." He called gently, forcing the blonde to look at him. "You think I didn't know? I mean, yeah, the bloodlust was a bit new. But I've been your lover for eight years, I was already well aware of that power you keep hidden."

"You knew?" Naruto asked.

"Of course." Sasuke nodded. Naruto's brows furrowed.

"I didn't. I didn't know I could do that, and I didn't want you to see me like that. I just remember you screaming at me and you sounded so scared and then I was just filled with rage and hate and I wanted to tear him apart. It was like I knew I wasn't going to be able to stop until nothing was left of him. I think if I hadn't passed out I would have kept going even after Itachi found us." Naruto explained, trying to work it out for himself more so than Sasuke. Sasuke gently cupped Naruto's cheeks and kissed him tenderly.

"Let me tell you something, honestly. As a mobster, seeing someone with that much raw power is beyond sexy to me. You can ask anyone in the group and they'll say the same thing because we're all trying to find a lover who is strong enough physically and emotionally to fit in with our business. And trust me, babe, you fit perfectly. But at the same time, I never want to see you like that again because I don't want to put you in a situation where you'd have to be like that." Sasuke explained. Naruto smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I know." He nodded and kissed Sasuke. Things were still a bit muddled in his head and there was still uneasiness with the knowledge of what happened to Orochimaru, but right now in the tub with Sasuke everything was perfect. "I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you too, Naruto. Let's get bathed so we can eat, okay? I think I hear Tobi." Sasuke said, Naruto could also hear the feint sound of Tobi's voice calling 'Angel'. The bath was still fairly slow considering Naruto couldn't hold the washcloth to bathe himself. After about twenty minutes they finally were out and dressed. Deidara had also picked up a wheelchair from the hospital so Naruto wouldn't have to be carried around everywhere.

"Angel!" Tobi cried happily when Naruto was wheeled into the dining room. He had attempted to launch himself at the blonde, but was caught by his father.

"Remember what I told you, Tobi. Naruto was hurt very badly so you have to be gentle." Itachi reminded him.

"Oh." Tobi gasped when he realized he could have hurt Naruto. Carefully he walked over to Naruto and gave him a small hug. "Can I sit next to Naruto when we eat?" He asked.

"Sure." Itachi smiled and nodded. Deidara took Naruto and Tobi outside to the balcony while Itachi and Sasuke prepared the ramen. "How are you?" Itachi asked. It had been hell watching Sasuke watch Naruto for three months so he was very happy that Naruto was awake.

"Tonight will be the first night since I was 14 that I can sleep without worrying about Orochimaru or whether or not Naruto will be okay." Sasuke answered honestly. Itachi just nodded, feeling the exact same.

* * *

><p>Epilogue up as well so go enjoy! REIVEW Please<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

EPILOGUE

Naruto had begun physical therapy the day after he'd woken up. Anyone who wasn't aware of what had happened to him was given the excuse that he'd been hit by a bus and they never pressed it any further after that. It had taken him just over a year to complete his therapy and return to normal. It also helped that the Uchiha family had access to amazing equipment and medications that helped the process along.

Things hadn't really changed through the year, Sasuke was still busy with work and Asuma still had a bit of hostility towards the Uchiha brothers, but at least Naruto knew why things were usually so tense. Naruto wasn't really included in any more business aspects, but he was aware of them now and it was a lot easier for Sasuke to explain why they couldn't have sex and such now that it wasn't a secret. (Not that Naruto liked when Sasuke came home battered and bruised, but he knew there really wasn't any helping that.)

Naruto had also finished therapy right as Sasuke's birthday came. They'd thrown a huge bash to celebrate the big 3-0, although Sasuke hadn't appreciated when Itachi told Yuuki and Tobi to ask him if he was as old as dinosaurs. The younger raven kindly reminded his brother that he'd just celebrated his 37th birthday and was only three years away from 40. Even Naruto had felt amused as Itachi's sputtering dismissal of that fact. Itachi had also earned his annoying older sibling badge when he'd given Sasuke a week vacation to a secluded beach resort for his birthday, considering how much Sasuke really hated the beach. But Naruto later reminded him that there was no reason for them to go to the beach and that they could just stay in the room for the week… Sasuke decided the trip wouldn't be too terrible after that point.

"Private jet and then a limo? Your brother really went all out for this trip." Naruto smiled as they entered the suite Itachi had rented for them.

"Yeah, something is up. Itachi might like you enough to book a jet and limo, but not me." Sasuke said suspiciously as he looked around the room. He'd half expected the place to have a giant hole in the wall or rats, he knew something terrible was going to happen.

"Sas, you're being paranoid. Itachi loves me so he's not going to do anything to annoy me and anything that annoys you will annoy me and therefore he can't do anything to annoy you." Naruto explained as he wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. Sasuke relaxed and nodded, knowing Naruto was probably right. He let the blonde kiss him gently a few times before he deepened the kiss.

"So, when you say we don't have to leave the room?" Sasuke asked as he began to walk them towards the bed.

"Well, I mean except for eating, I don't see why we would need to." Naruto smirked. Sasuke chuckled softly as he laid the blonde down and crawled on top of him.

"I don't either." He agreed before attacking his lover. He nipped along Naruto's jaw and neck as the blonde unbuttoned his shirt and began running his fingers over his chest and abdomen. Sasuke shuddered when Naruto's fingers gently pulled and twisted his nipples. "Nar." He gasped before the blonde flipped their positions.

"Sorry, I don't think I can wait much longer." The blonde panted softly as he pulled Sasuke's pants and boxers down to his knees, just low enough that the raven's erection was freed. The blonde also quickly kicked his pants off and then impaled himself onto his lover. "Oh fuck." Naruto groaned out softly. Sasuke's eyes rolled back slightly at the feeling of Naruto's body clamping around him.

"Too fast, Nar." Sasuke panted. It felt unbelievably good, but he knew Naruto hadn't been prepared enough for the sudden intrusion.

"Yeah. Sometimes that's okay." Naruto laughed softly. Naruto had never minded a little bit of pain, but after the incident and the intensive physical therapy, Sasuke had started to worry about being just a bit too rough. Naruto bit his lip and began rolling and lifting his hips, enjoying the feeling of Sasuke moving in and out of him. The raven moaned in pleasure as his lover started moving faster.

"Fuck, Nar, so fucking good." He groaned. Naruto answered with his own pleased moan when he angled his hips just right for Sasuke to slam into his prostate.

"More. More, Sas." He panted. Sasuke happily obliged. In a quick motion, he'd flipped them so that he was now on top and could have better leverage. One of his hands held Naruto's hips, the other was pumping the blonde's erection. "Fuck." Naruto almost screamed. Sasuke watched the pleasure on his lover's face for a minute or so before leaning forward and capturing his lips.

"Almost." He breathed into the kiss. Naruto just nodded, not completely coherent due to the glorious prostate abuse he was receiving. It was a few minutes later the blonde's body stiffened for a second and then shuddered violently as he climaxed. He tried very hard not to immediately go limp, although he was exhausted. When Sasuke came a few seconds later, they both collapsed. Sasuke was pretty sure he heard Naruto mumble something about 'awesome' but they were both passed out too quickly for him to really care. It was almost two hours later that they woke up to the phone ringing. The two lovers untangled and Naruto crawled across the bed to pick up the room phone.

"Hello?" Naruto answered.

"Good evening, Mr. Uchiha. We are calling to inform you that our special dinner will begin in half an hour." The receptionist told him. Naruto vaguely recalled the front desk workers telling them about the dinner that night.

"Yes, thank you." The blonde nodded and hung up. "Sas, the dinner starts in half an hour. We should bathe and get changed."

"Yeah." Sasuke agreed tiredly. Half an hour was just enough for a quick round of shower sex, a quick rinse and change and then they were headed to the dining area. However, Sasuke wanted to go back to the room as soon as they entered.

"Oh shit." Naruto sighed, slightly amused and slightly worried.

"Little brother, glad to see you could make it on time." Itachi smiled as the rest of the Uchiha gang greeted them.

"You rented out the whole resort for everyone?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course, I figured we could all use a nice vacation. I've got the itinerary all worked out, we're going to be discussing it over dinner which is why everyone has to be here." Itachi smiled, his eye sparkling with sadistic mirth. Sasuke growled in annoyance.

"Nar, close your eyes, I'm gonna kill him." THE END.

* * *

><p>well, hope you liked it! Review!<p> 


End file.
